Amistad perdida
by Vitto-H
Summary: Mi mejor amigo se ha convertido en mi amor¿Por que no estamos juntos si tenemos un sentimiento mutuo? El amor es algo complicado..: El Final / un Nuevo Comienzo :.
1. ºo 1 oº

**¡Hola de nuevo! de puro milagro pude subir este fic... más bien de puro milagro lo termine, no es el que había pensado pero se me ocurrió darle una vuelta a la historia original . Este fic es dedicado a un amigo que quiero mucho: Daniel. Está siempre para escuchar y para apoyar a cualquier amigo, me ha cambiado mi forma de ser (para bien) .**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoría**

**Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

* * *

.

*** Amistad Perdida ***

.

_Para mi principal inspirador, mi aliento para continuar_

.

Me limite a observar desde lejos a las dos personas que cruzaban los pasillos cariñosamente agarradas de las manos. Empezó a brotarme una nostalgia terrible, haciendo caer delgadas lágrimas por mi rostro, con la manga las limpie y decidí no torturarme más, emprendiendo el camino a mi aula.

Todavía recordaba cuando mi mejor amigo: Neji Hyuga, había decidido alejarse de mi lado para irse con la persona que más le gustaba, rompiendo los lazos de amistad que desde pequeños habíamos formado. Como no olvidar aquel día cuando nuestras vidas juntos terminaron:

**Flash back**

Dos jóvenes caminaban rumbo a la escuela, la chica vestía una falda colegial y una blusa blanca con el escudo de su escuela; el joven vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con el escudo de su escuela. Ambos habían ingresado a un año más y se dirigían a su colegio, conversando sobre el nuevo año:

- Neji.- comenzó la castaña.- ¿Estarás bien este día? Con eso de que no estamos juntos como cada año.

-Tenten.- le respondió su compañero mientras caminaba.- No soy un niño pequeño que necesita que su mama lo lleve a su primer día; se cuidarme solo.

-Lo sé.- dijo con la cabeza baja la morocha.- Pero con eso que no eres muy "platicador" que digamos , además no has hablado con nadie más que no sea yo, por eso me preocupo.

- Tenten.- dijo al momento de detenerse, la cogió de la mano y la acerco a su cuerpo.- No te preocupes, estaré bien, además ya es momento que tú también te desenvuelvas sola, que no me estés cuidando o que convivas más con esas amiga tuyas, que no dejan de fastidiar.

- Creo que tienes razón, gomen-sai Neji.- dijo levemente la castaña. – pero no te he visto con otras personas que no sean nuestros amigos en común y Lee.

-Tranquila.-dijo soltándola y emprendiendo de nuevo el camino.- Todo estará bien.- se detuvo para observarla, ella se había quedado atrás cabizbaja.- Tenten tu eres mi mejor amiga y eso nadie lo cambiara. Te lo prometo.

- … - Tenten se quedo muda," _Como diablos sabia_ _que eso la estaba preocupando, no por nada era su mejor amigo"_ le dirigió una ligera sonrisa y siguió caminando a su lado.- Arigato Neji

**Fin flash back**

No dejaba de mirar a la pareja por la ventana del aula, que caminaban felizmente, ignorando a los de su alrededor; pensar que aquel sujeto alguna vez fue "mi mejor amigo" me hacía hervir la sangre y sobre todo, haberle creído las promesas que me había dicho…

- Disculpe Tenten –san.- dijo una voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos de golpe.- Me podría decir ¿Qué es lo que encuentra tan interesante allá afuera que no presta atención a mi clase .- dijo la maestra de biología .- Si es más interesante lo de afuera, porque no se sale con sus cosas y se va.

- Disculpe profesora.- respondí apenada, bajo las miradas burlonas de mis compañeros.- No volverá a suceder.

La maestra me dirigió una mirada amenazante y se dirigió al frente a seguir hablando de lo "aburrida" que es la vida de las células. Sin embargo mi mente ya estaba en otro lado, recordando como se había terminado mi amistad con mi mejor amigo, por la persona más detestable que había conocido.

**Flash back**

Habían quedado que a la hora del receso, verse en el árbol de siempre. Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que se habían separado, aunque eso no impidió seguirse viendo para conversar o simplemente tenerse como compañía el uno al otro.

Sin embargo ella lo espero como siempre y el no llegaba, sus amigos pasaron saludándola pero él no estaba con ellos. Así al final del timbre decidió regresar a clases, preocupada por el extraño comportamiento del Hyuga. Termino el día y lo espero afuera de su aula, sorprendiéndose de verlo conversar con una muchacha de su misma clase, estaban tan animados conversando que el paso junto a ella y ni la reconoció, pasándose de largo.

Se quedo en shock, observando como su "amigo" la había dejado parada como estúpida ignorándola por completo. Camino hacia la salida y se dirigió a su casa, intentando olvidar el desplante… cosa que no ocurrió ya que ellos venían atrás de ella, solo los miro y camino apresuradamente intentando llegar a su casa.

Al poco tiempo oyó que tocaban la puerta, cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse al ojiblanco en ella.

- Hola Tenten.- saludo apenado el ojiblanco.- lamento lo de hoy, se me olvido por completo yo…

- No tienes nada que explicarme.- dijo la castaña con rencor.- es lógico, que te olvidaras de mi estando con tu nueva amiga, no te lo reprocho, al fin y al cabo fui yo la que te aconsejo conseguirte nuevos amigos; conociéndote es obvio que te olvidaras de mi.

- No es eso Tenten, no hagas un drama por tan poca cosa.- dijo enfadado Neji.- es solo que se me olvido nada mas, no me olvidaría de ti eres mi mejor amiga. Además es la primera vez que pasa…

- Es eso Neji, es la primera vez.- dijo la castaña.- nunca me habías dejado parada como estúpida en el descanso ni en la puerta de tu salón, ella debe ser muy especial.

-…- la miraba con rencor "_Como podía reclamarle algo, que ni era tan grave… primera vez que se le olvida una reunión y ella se lo toma muy a pecho… además ella le dijo que hiciera nuevos amigos ¿y ahora se molesta? Era muy extraño".-_Mira Tenten, no quiero que te molestes por algo sin importancia, además ella es solo una "amiga", nada más. Supuestamente tú eres la mejor, y me recriminas, así… no te comprendo.

Lo observó fijamente.- ¿Te gusta verdad Neji? .- dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Por eso estuviste con ella todo el día… mejor dicho todas las semanas? Contéstame

-… Tenten.- dijo levemente.- Es q-que no es eso…. Solo que…- dijo titubeando (raro en el)

- Entonces... eso quiere decir que si.- dijo levemente.

- Eres mi mejor amiga, así que te lo diré.- dijo decidió el ojiblanco.- Ella me atrae de cierta forma, me hace sentir bien y he empezado a sentir algo profundo… si así se puede decir.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- dijo Tenten.- Según tu, si soy tu amiga, no?

-Es que no pensé que te interesara, además.- dijo el ojiblanco.- te he visto muy alegre con un tipo llamado Kankuro, así que creí que no era de tu incumbencia.

-¡¿Vaya ahora me reclamas?- exclamo.- eso si es el colmo. El de verdad es solo un nuevo amigo, además como puedes decir que no me interesa si no te dignas a contármelo.

- ¡Basta!- dijo el ojiblanco.- Lo siento, ya? Se me paso decírtelo, no quiero pelearme contigo.

- Está bien Neji.- dijo más tranquila la castaña.- Yo tampoco quiero pelear, y esa tipa te hace feliz me alegro por ti.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

-Arigato Tenten.- dijo el ojiblanco.- me voy, descansa. Nos vemos mañana.

Cerró la puerta de su casa dirigiéndose a su recamara, sin imaginar que sería la última charla con Neji Hyuga.

**Fin flash back**

Escuche el sonido del timbre, haciendo que todos saliéramos al fin del aula, listos para irnos a descansar a nuestras casas. Dirigí la mirada a una pareja en particular… la misma que había observado horas antes.

El tipo me observo y sentí como me dirigió una mirada triste, evite su mirada caminando apresuradamente con la vista al frente. Ignorando por completo a quien o quienes empujaba para abrirme paso… lo único que me interesaba era irme de ahí, huir de todo y todos.

**Flash back**

- Neji que te pasa porque me miras así?- pregunto preocupada la castaña.- ¿algo malo ocurrió?

- No es nada.- dijo el ojiblanco.- solo que le pregunte a Aori ( si, así se llama la desgraciada que le hace esto a Tenten ¬¬ como la odioo! _Inner: estás loca! Si tú la creaste, así que la puedes borrar de la historia o matarla, así el Hyuga se quedara solito para nosotras :D, ejem digo para Tenten_No sino no tendría chiste… disculpen sigan leyendo) si quería ser mi novia…

- ¿Y?- dijo la castaña.

- Me dijo que si.- dijo tímidamente el ojiblanco.-

-¡Qué bueno Neji!- dijo falsamente Tenten.- Me alegro por ti, pero ¿Por qué no estás feliz?

- Es que…- dijo Neji tristemente.- me dijo que si con la condición de que no te volviera a hablar.

- Le dijiste que no ¿verdad?.- dijo esperanzada la castaña.- Neji… ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Tenten podemos seguirnos viendo en tu casa si gustas.- dijo Neji.- así no sabrá…

No quiso escuchar más. Se alejo despacio del ojiblanco dándole la espalda "¿_Tan poco valía su amistad de años para que le salga con esa tontería?"._Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, pero hizo caso omiso continuando su camino con la mirada en alto; sintió un agarre fuerte en sus brazos para obligarla a voltear, ella se giro sobre sí misma y le propino una bofetada, liberándose así, del agarre corriendo a la calle; dejo al sujeto ahí, sorprendido y sobándose la mejilla. Ya nada le importaba… ni los sentimientos hacia él, ni lo vivido durante años…. Solo quería olvidarlo para siempre.

**Fin flash back**

Me dirigí lentamente a mi casa, recordando cómo mis sentimientos habían sido desechos por ese ojiblanco; me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo y el no lo había notado, haciéndose llamar "genio" … lo amaba demasiado, desde que estábamos pequeños, pero el temor al rechazo había hecho que me acobardara y me dignara solo a ser su mejor amiga. Al saber que era novio de la tal Aori, me hizo sentir terriblemente mal… no porque me hubiera alejado de Neji, sino que ella solo estuvo con el semanas y logro que el frio y serio de Neji Hyuga le hiciera caso, mientras a mí, que había estado con el mas de 7 años… solo me viese como su "mejor amiga". ¡¿Tan poca cosa era! Pero el tiempo pasa y debo dejar el pasado donde debe y mirar hacia un nuevo futuro.

Entre a mi hogar, me quite los zapatos colocándolos a la entrada al igual que el bolso, para dirigirme a la cocina a cenar algo… cuando llamaron a la puerta. Regresé al corredor corriendo y abrí despacio la puerta…

- Tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar Tenten.- me dijo una voz.- Yo te amo

- …N-Neji?- dije despacio anonadada

- Cuanto tiempo.- dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? o.O**

**Sé que no es bueno dejarlo tan así, pero si ustedes lo piden, yo subo una conti para que finalice como consideren. Dejen review plis! Me hace ser mejor escritora.**

**Nos estamos leyendo ^^**

**Vitto-H**


	2. ºo 2 oº

**Hola!**

**Perdonen la tardanza, es que no queria decepcionar a las fantasticas personas que me dejaron sus reviews pidiendome la conti :3 asi que lo prometido es deuda... nuevo capitulo y faltan mas ^^**

**Disfruten de la lectura**

**Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto ™ ©**

* * *

Me había caído de sorpresa, Salí del estado de shock en el que me encontraba y empuje la puerta para cerrársela en su cara, sin embargo no sucedió, ya que él tenía detenida la puerta con su brazo derecho y estaba empujándola hacia mí impidiendo que la cerrase.

- ¡Espera Tenten!- me dijo con los dientes apretados, seguramente porque estaba aplicando mucha fuerza.- Tenemos que hablar, no quiero que termine nuestra relación de esta forma.

- Basta Hyuga.- le grite.- entiéndelo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, me lo dejaste muy claro la última vez que nos vimos… ahora ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

- ¡No! Hasta que hablemos.- me grito de la misma forma.- Tú no entiendes lo que pasa, déjame explicártelo...

-¿¡Para qué?!.- le dije empezando a sollozar.- ¡Para que me eches en cara lo de tu novia! No gracias… ya no te quiero escuchar…

-Por favor.- me dijo en tono de susurro.- ya no te quiero lastimar

-…- quede como piedra "_¿Había escuchado bien? Acaso Neji, el cubito de hielo Hyuga ([sonido de disco rayado] _Como dije en mi anterior fic, adoro el sobrenombre de _cubito_ de hielo [¬¬], ejem, perdón sigan leyendo ^^!)_ Me estaba pidiendo perdón ¡eso, va en contra de su orgullo! el JAMAS lo había dicho... o tal vez si…_

**Flash Back**

Dos niños corrían en el parque jugando en el césped húmedo; un niño y una niña, no tendrían más de 5 años siendo él era un año mayor que ella, ambos se reían mientras se correteaban entre ellos; de repente la niña cae al recibir un empujón por el niño, sin poderlo remediar ella llora sobándose el lugar herido, el se acerca y coloca su mano sobre la herida con la cabeza baja evitando el contacto visual

- Gommen-sai- le susurra.- no te quería lastimar.

La niña lo mira dejando de llorar, levanta su rostro notando que él tiene lágrimas en los ojos y le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo.- ya paso, tu mano hizo que se me fuera el dolor… ven, vamos a seguir jugando

- Tenten.- le dijo el niño.- Prometo no lastimarte nunca más, eres mi mejor amiga y no te quiero herir.

- Arigato Neji.- dijo ampliando más su sonrisa.- Pero sé que no me lastimaras, porque somos amigos y entre amigos no se lastiman. Y lo seguiremos siendo siempre…

-Nada me alejara de ti.- dijo el niño agarrándole la mano.- Lo juro.

**Fin flash back **

- N-Neji.- dije titubeando.-… yo… está bien… solo tienes 5 minutos para hablar y hazlo rápido, quiero acabar con todo esto.- dije cediéndole el paso a mí casa.

Me miro a los ojos con una especie de nostalgia, reflejando esperanza_, "mejor acabar con esto de una vez por todas"_ y paso a la sala esperándola en el pasillo .Me acerque lentamente sin mirarlo a los ojos, sino lograría convencerme.

-Bien.- le dije con autoridad.- te escucho Hyuga.

- Y-yo.- empezó "_Un momento desde cuando le decía Hyuga, para ella solo era Neji, de verdad está molesta"- _E-Esto me cuesta decirlo, me conoces… no se expresar mis sentimientos tan a la ligera.

- Aahh!! Entonces si quieres llamamos a tu "noviecita" para que te puedas "expresar "con más libertad no?.- pregunte dolida, y claro que me dolía, que esa "tipa" haya logrado enamorar al hombre que por años intente que se fijara en mi.

- Espera Tenten.- me dijo alterado.- Déjame terminar, sé que es mi culpa por hacerte a un lado siendo mi mejor amiga…

-… .- "_¿Mejor amiga?_ Pensé_.- Cuanto_ _tiempo soñé que él me reconociera como tal… y ahora me duele tanto que lo diga, solo porque estúpidamente me enamore de él… " _- Entonces si sabes que me hiciste daño… porque te presentas en la puerta de mi casa haciéndote la victima cuando ya habías dejado en claro quién era más importante para ti.

- Se que me porte como un idiota al tratarte de esa forma.- dijo en voz baja.- pero entiéndeme… me cegué por el cariño que le tenía y no vi que estaba lastimando a la persona más importante para mi... tú Tenten

- Mira Hyuga, si yo fuera importante para ti, no me hubieras hecho a un lado por otra, además ¿Por qué hasta ahora vienes a disculparte conmigo? Esperaste meses para atreverte a venir a mi casa.- le dije suspicaz.- A mi no me engañas, ahora hazme el favor de salir de mi casa.

- Yo se que estuvo mal al tardar en arreglar las cosas.- dijo astuto.- pero quería darte tiempo de que lo pienses y que pudieras perdonarme, tu eres la persona más importante para mi… fui un tonto al no darme cuenta que en realidad estaba enamorado de ti y no de aquella muchacha. Tú has estado conmigo en los peores momentos de mi vida, a pesar de mi comportamiento arrogante y frio no te has alejado de mi lado, me has apoyado, cuidado, querido, conocido cuando a nadie más le importe. Solo tú me conoces como realmente soy, me he dado cuenta de que eres demasiado importante para mí y que te quiero más de lo que pensaba…

-¡Ya cállate Hyuga!.- le grite, no soportaba la idea de que jugara conmigo de aquella forma.- ¡Eso nada mas lo dices porque no quieres estar solo! ¿¡Crees que no me he enterado de que tú y tu linda noviecita tuvieron una pelea?! Así que mejor ahórrate tu lastima y lárgate de mi casa.

- ¡Todo lo que digo es cierto! ¡No tiene nada que ver con la pelea que tuve con Aori! .– estallo Neji.- Además ¿Quién te dijo sobre la pelea?

- En la escuela los chimes vuelan, sobre todo si es la pareja mas "interesante" del colegio.

**Flash Back**

Una joven de dos moñitos caminaba por la entrada de su escuela, cabizbaja sin mirar a los que al rodeaban en aquel momento, lo único que quería era llegar a su salón para dejar descansar su cuerpo y mente, para empezar a desear el fin de otro terrible día. Pero un grito lejano la hizo regresar a su triste realidad, volteo para ver quién era la dueña de la voz quien para su "sorpresa" no era otra que Ino Yamanaka, una de sus mejores amigas.

-Ohayo Tenten.- saludo Ino.- te venia gritando hace una cuadra atrás, pero por lo visto no me habías escuchado o no me querías hacer caso.-dijo con un puchero en el rostro.

- Perdóname Ino.- le respondió la morocha.- Pero sabes que últimamente ando muy distraída.

- Lo sé.- dijo levemente la Yamanaka.- Y todo por el cubito de hielo Hyuga, que se atrevió a lastimarte y que es un…

-¡Ino!.- le interrumpió Tenten.- Sabes que fue mi culpa, además no quiero volver a hablar de él.

- Disculpa.- dijo arrepentida Ino.- pero me molesta ese sujeto, además quieras o no quieras no vas a poder olvidarlo tan fácil y mas con lo que te voy a decir.

- ¿Por qué?¿Que le paso?.- dijo la joven angustiada.- ¿Algo malo? ¡Dime Ino!

-Tranquila, no le paso nada.- dijo con miedo Ino.- Es solo que en la escuela, desde ayer se está corriendo el chisme de que Neji y Hyuga y Aori Takari cortaron.

- ¿Cómo?.- dijo la morocha sorprendida.- Eso no puede ser.

- Pues al parecer si.- dijo convencida.- Supuestamente Aori cacho a Neji con unas fotos tuyas en su celular, cosa que la puso celosa y le exigió que borrara esas fotos, el se opuso y ella por obviedad se molesto, gritándole, insultándole, etc. Y como ya conoces a Neji, se molesto y supuestamente la termino, en medio de los berrinches de ella y las reclamaciones por parte de sus amigas, con lo escandalosas y zorras que son, ya te imaginaras el borlote que se armo.

-Sí, me lo imagino.- dijo levemente, intentando asimilar lo escuchado.- Pero dudo que Neji haga eso y más si es por mí, deben ser solo rumores

- ¿Qué harás amiga?.- dijo la rubia.- ¿Iras a luchar por su amor de nuevo, o se lo dejaras a las zorras esas?

-No Ino.- dijo con tristeza la castaña.- Por algo prefirió a esa tipa, lo mejor que puedo hacer es mantenerme al margen de la situación. Me voy quiero terminar la tarea que me dejaron.

- Tenten.- susurro Ino preocupada.

-Nos vemos al rato.- se despidió, dejando a su amiga preocupada.- Me saludas a Hinata y a Sakura. .

Caminaba lentamente hacia su aula, analizando lo recién escuchado -

-Así que Neji termino con su novia.-murmuro levemente.- De seguro ya lo tenía harto con sus actitudes banales, solo espero que el este bien. A pesar de todo, era mi mejor amigo.

Dicho esto alzo la vista para mirar la planta alta del primer edificio que se alzaba frente ella, cuál sería su sorpresa que su mirada se topo con ciertos ojos opalinos que la miraban con cierta ternura y melancolía; no pudo dejar de observarlo, ambos se encontraban intercambiando miradas cuando:

- Ohayo Tenten.- dijo un joven de cabellos castaños.- Te estaba buscando desde que llegue a la escuela y … ¿A quién miras?.- dicho esto levanto al vista a la planta alta.- Aah ya vi, mejor vámonos a otro lado.

- Si, mejor Kankuro.- dijo la morocha, apartando la vista y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su acompañante.- Perdona, pero ya quiero ir de una vez al salón.

Kankuro le pasó el brazo por los hombros, abrazándola mientras se encaminaban a su respectiva aula; mientras que unos ojos blancos los miraba con resentimiento, coraje y... ¿celos?. El poseedor de aquellos ojos se resigno a verlos alejarse mientras su odio e ira hacia ese tipo Kankuro aumentaba, pero se marcho a su aula pensando en las distintas formas de "desgraciar" a ese sujeto.

La castaña vio la forma de comportarse del Hyuga, formándole una sonrisa y una gran satisfacción personal. Que se le borro al instante.

- _"¿¡Pero qué diablos me pasa?!".- _pensaba.- _"Ya es hora de olvidarlo de una vez por todas"_

-Tenten.- dijo Kankuro.- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro Kankuro.- dijo la joven dirigiéndole su sonrisa más encantadora.- ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

- ¿Aun sientes algo por ese Hyuga?.- dijo con un tono de rencor en sus palabras.

- Por supuesto que no.- dijo cortante la morocha.- Después de que me cambio, ¿crees que seguiría sintiendo algo más que un simple rencor?

- Lo dudo.- dijo mas aliviado.-Se que algo repentino pero … ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

**Fin Flash Back **

* * *

**Perdonen se que es algo corto, pero intentare dedicarle mas tiempo ^^**

**Me atrase por mis examenes, pero ya estoy de vuelta con mas historias y la continuacion de este fic. Gracias a :**

_Yue-Uzumaki Hyuuga , vesl04, MimiDeIshida, tenten-valeri, Akanne Hygurashi, Zafirt-San, missclover, sofia13, Armen y Criisss _

Por sus reviews y por sus excelentes comentarios, espero no les haya aburrido este capitulo U.U. Casi me infarto cuando vi que me llegaban correos de los reviews. Me senti tan feliz :D

**Espero mas reviews plis!! Me ayudan a levantar mi autoestima hehehe, ntc, me gusta leer cada uno y eso me hace ser mejor escritora. **

**Diganme que les gustaria que pasara, aunque solo yo ...y mi hermanita sabemos el final :D. Nos seguimos leyendo **

**Vitto-H **


	3. ºo 3 oº

**Hola! perdonen la demora es que la falta de inspiracion llego a mi... pero les traigo el sig. capitulo con mucho cariño para las fanaticas del Nejiten :D**

**Espero disfruten en leerla,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del genio del anime Masashi Kisimoto™ ©**

* * *

.

.

Se me quedó mirando un buen rato, de la manera más tranquila, pero su mirada reflejaba algo de rencor y enojo.

- Claro.- me soltó.- Le haces más caso a lo que dicen los demás que lo que yo te pueda decir, ¿no es cierto?

- ¡Pues ya que tú no me lo quieres contar!.- le grite.- Tengo que enterarme por medio de otras personas… además no tienes nada que reprocharme, ya que fuiste tú quien me dejo de contar las cosas.

- ¿¡Ahora me saldrás que tu eres la mártir!?.- me dijo con furia.- Tengo derecho a reservarme algunas cosas ¡y ni te hagas la pobre amiga ofendida, cuando claramente me cambiaste por aquel moreno extraño que te sigue como perrito faldero!

- ¡No vuelvas a hablar mal de él!.- estalle, me molestaba que insultara al único hombre que me había hecho sentir querida.- ¡El es mucho mejor persona de lo que tú fuiste conmigo! Así que ahórrate tus malditos comentario sarcásticos.

- ¡¿Ahora lo defiendes?!.- dijo con profundo rencor.- Ahh ya entendí todo, No es de gratis que te ande persiguiendo… ¿Así que te gusta cierto?

-Yo n-no.- empecé a titubear, me ponía nerviosa la forma de mirarme y sus palabras tan acertadas.-..n-no e-es que-e… ¡A ti que te importa lo que pase entre él y yo!

-¡Respóndeme!.- me grito

-SI, SI ME GUSTA Y DE HECHO YA SOMOS NOVIOS!.-le solté de la nada, había logrado su objetivo…sacarme la información.- ¡¿YA ESTAS CONTENTO?!

-Vaya…- murmuro suavemente, de repente toda la ira que tenia desapareció _¿Por qué?.-_ Con que eso es… ¿desde cuándo?

- ¿De verdad te interesa saberlo?.- dije con vista fija en el, me encantaba verlo de aquella manera: dolido y triste, no porque eso me hiciera feliz, sino porque ahora ya sabía lo que era sufrir por el ser amado… _"Un momento, el no me ama, solo se "preocupa" por mi… ¡que tonta soy!"_

-He preguntado que desde cuándo. Respóndeme.- pude notar demasiado rencor en cada palabra, pero no entendía porque se comportaba de aquella forma.

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia.- le dije herméticamente.- confórmate con saber que el ya es mi novio que me hace muy feliz y al que quiero con todo mi corazón.

-_"¿Feliz? ¿Acaso lo quiero tanto? ¿En realidad el es la persona que había estado esperando?.-_me preguntaba.- _No, era obvio que lo había elegido por desesperación y con el afán de olvidar aquel ojiblanco que me hace suspirar aun, olvidar todo lo vivido e intentar vivir sin su presencia en todo momento, como antes. Pero era cruel usar a Kankuro para olvidarlo."_

-Bien…-dijo con dolor mientras avanzaba a la puerta.- Entonces todo ya está dicho, aunque hubiera venido antes a decirte toda las tonterías que acabo de decir hubiera dado igual ya que estas "profundamente enamorada " de ese sujeto.- decía, de pronto giro sobre sí mismo y me dijo con una mirada de …¿Burla?.- Pero nunca se va a comparar lo que nosotros compartimos juntos, porque a pesar de que me di cuenta muy tarde lo que en realidad sentía por ti, no cambia el hecho que siempre estuve ahí para ti, que te quise como una persona puede llegar a amar a otra y… aun siendo tan jóvenes, llegue a enamorarme de mi mejor amiga. No me arrepiento de nada.

Vi como se alejaba lentamente, no pude hacer nada mas que verlo marcharse, a pesar de que siento como si ya no lo volviera ver, me dolía cada paso con que se alejaba. Quería detenerlo, alcanzarlo y decirle que yo igual estaba profundamente enamorada de él, que compartíamos un sentimiento mutuo y que tampoco me arrepentía por sentir esto. Pero mi maldito orgullo de mujer me lo impedía, además de mi compromiso con Kankuro, el no se merecía que lo dejara cuando apenas estábamos iniciando una relación y se había portado tan bien conmigo. Lo mejor para ambos es que él se alejara de mí, mientras cada uno se quedaba con sus respectivas parejas.

Salió de la puerta y la cerro sin mirar atrás, cuando se fue sentí mi mundo caer, las lagrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos, corrí hacia mi habitación la cerré con fuerza y me tire a la cama llorando como estúpida; sabía que era mi culpa que él se alejara de mi, que arruine el "nosotros" y que perdí mi amistad de años… pero el dolor de saber que solo por despecho pensó en mí, me dolía mas que todo lo que he sentido… _"¿Acaso solo fui su juguete? Soy una tonta, porque él se me declaro abiertamente sin ningún temor, además de que no es de las personas que juegan con la gente… tal vez… solo tal vez… ¿llego a sentir algo mas por mí que amistad?"_

_-_No lo creo.- murmure.- Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, de seguro solo está un poco confundido, pero jugar conmigo de esa forma no lo justifica… ahora la confundida soy yo

Limpie las lágrimas que habían quedado en mi rostro, no valía la pena llorar por un amor perdido, tenía que ver hacia un nuevo futuro con mi novio Kankuro: aprender a quererlo como él se merece, conocerlo mejor y olvidar de una vez por todas al prodigio Hyuga. Aquel hombre de tez blanca y ojos opalinos, con un carácter arrogante y frio, respetuoso y caballeroso como digno representante de la familia Hyuga; esa persona que fue la delicia para las pupilas de mis compañeras al verlo llegar por su gran porte y cínica belleza, envidia para mis compañeros por ser el más cotizado en la escuela por las chavas, esa persona que sin darme cuenta se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, en mi confidente, en mi consejero, en mi paño de lagrimas, en un tesoro valioso… en el amor de mi vida.

Cerré mis ojos para entregarme al poder de Morfeo y soñar en sus suaves brazos, olvidar ese día tan horrible que había pasado, esperar al día siguiente para un nuevo comienzo… un nuevo comienzo

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sonó como cada mañana la alarma de mi celular, me moví perezosa porque siempre he odiado las mañanas y mas la mañanas cuando se tiene que ir a clases. Apague el infernal sonido que me taladraba los oídos y me dispuse a levantarme para refrescar mi cuerpo antes de meterme a bañar, pero tenía que sacar uno de mis tantos uniformes del closet, aunque el lugar de closet parecía un campo y acababa de pasar una estampida de toros encima… todo desordenado y tirado. De lejos veía como algo brillaba en el fondo de mi zapatero, me agache a recogerlo para mi sorpresa era nada más que…

- El collar que Neji me dio en mi cumpleaños.- murmure, como si temiera que alguien escuchara semejante noticia.- pensé que lo había perdido.

**Flash back**

La calle estaba solitaria, sin embargo una pequeña casa se encontraba llena de globos de colores en la entrada; era el cumpleaños de la primogénita del matrimonio Ama: Tenten Ama, una niña de 10 años de edad que desde pequeña había sido el orgullo de sus jóvenes padres. Sin embargo la falta de recursos de ambos le habían impedido festejarle el cumpleaños tan deseado, solo habían invitado a los amigos de la familia y por supuesto a los familiares. Al parecer esto no le había importado a la pequeña ya que estaba corriendo felizmente con los pocos niños que estaban en aquella reunión, el patio parecía un campo de carreras porque todos los niños corrían… todos excepto Neji Hyuga, que estaba sentado junto a su tío con la cabeza baja.

Tenten paro su juego y volteo a ver dentro de la casa, notando que su buen amigo estaba rezagado en ese lugar tan solo; corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar enfrente de el

-¿Qué te pasa Neji?.- dijo mirándolo mientras se hincaba para poder verlo a los ojos.- ¿Porqué no estás jugando con nosotros? Vamos! Te quiero en mi equipo para que ganemos.- decía la niña de chonguitos castaños mientras le agarraba de la mano.

- Mph.- dijo el niño.- no tengo ganas de salir a ensuciarme a lo tonto

- Vamos!.-dijo la niña aun más animada jalándolo y arrastrándolo al patio.- No quiero que mi mejor amigo se quede solo en mi cumpleaños.

-Espera.- dijo el niño ya mas lejos de la sala donde estaban los adultos.- te quiero dar algo.- con cierto rubor en sus mejillas dijo.

- ¡¿Un regalo?!.- decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Toma.- le dijo Neji sacando un pequeño paquete del bolsillo de su pantalón.- Ábrelo! A ver si te gusta.- con un tono carmesí por todo su rostro.

Tenten, como la niña que es, abrió emocionada el paquete, rasgando las envolturas y tirándolas al piso. Aquél paquete tenía una cajita, que abrió con delicadeza...

-Wow Neji.- dijo la castaña.- E-es… hermoso, es el collar más lindo que he visto

- ¿Te gusta?.- dijo apenado

-¿¡Bromeas!?.- dijo ilusionada la morocha.- ¡¡Me encanta!! Es el mejor regalo que pude recibir. Arigato Neji.- dijo depositando en beso en sus mejillas del niño

- De nada.- dijo orgulloso y sonrojado.- Espero lo conserves por mucho tiempo, es por ser una buena amiga.

- Te prometo que lo conservare y sobretodo lo cuidare.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras se colocaba su collar en el cuello.- Lo llevare siempre.

- Em… será mejor que vayamos a jugar ¿No crees?.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado con la cara una colorada.

- ¡Hai!.- dijo la niña agarrándolo de la muñeca y llevándolo con sus demás amigos.

**Fin flash back**

No pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de aquel memorable momento, coloque el collar en tocador para no volverlo a perder mientras me sentaba en el borde de mi cama

- ¡Ay Neji!.- dije mirando el techo.- Todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y lo que ese collar casi nos cuesta.

**Flash back **

Dos jóvenes estaban discutiendo en el parque, no tendrían más de 15 años y llevaban el uniforme de la escuela. La gente que pasaba se les quedaba mirando, pero a ellos parecía no importarles en lo absoluto.

- ¡Neji!.- gritaba una joven de graciosos chongos.- ¡No sé donde quedo! Te juro que no me di cuenta en qué momento se me cayo

- ¡Eres una descuidada Tenten!.- dijo el joven de ojos blancos.- ¿No sentiste cuando se te cayo?¡ Lo llevas en el cuello! Por Kami que lo debiste sentir

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo sentí!.- dijo con enojo.- Cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba, ¡lo llevamos buscando por más de 3 horas en este maldito lugar y no aparece! Ya está oscureciendo y ninguno ve nada

- Tienes razón.- dijo con rencor el muchacho.- Como no vale nada para ti será mejor dejarlo por ahí.- dicho esto empezó a caminar alejándose del parque y de la joven

-¡Espera Neji!.- dijo Tenten corriendo tras de él, lo sujeto del brazo y lo volteo para verlo a la cara.- No es que no me interese… amaba a ese collar, solo que si seguimos buscando con la noche no vamos a encontrar nada y solo perderemos nuestro tiempo, mejor venir mañana a ver si lo encontramos.

-… .- la miro con rencor, como si ella hubiera perdido con intención aquel bonito collar.- Como quieras, total que el collar no era mío, además no representa nada.

- Se que representaba nuestra amistad de años.- murmuro Tenten.- pero no necesitamos que un simple objeto nos indique el tiempo que llevamos juntos, ni cuanto a durado nuestra amistad. Basta con saber que has sido mi mejor amigo en estos años, y que siempre has estado conmigo en los mejores momentos y en los malos. Neji.- dijo agarrando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.- adoraba a ese collar por el simple hecho de que tú me lo diste y lo que representaba para ambos, no sabes lo mal que me siento por haberlo perdido… pero si seguimos discutiendo por el objeto perdido, de nada servirá encontrarlo si nos enojamos por él. Me importa más mi amistad contigo que ese bonito collar.

- Tienes razón.- dijo suavemente el ojiblanco.- Perdona mi comportamiento, es solo que me dolió que hayas perdido el collar que llevabas por años, es todo. Vamos.- dijo mirándola fijamente.- tus padres estarán preocupados porque no has llegado a tu casa.

-Vamos.- dijo la muchacha dirigiéndole una sonrisa angelical. Mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta a sus respectivos hogares

**Fin flash back**

- ¿Será que de toda las peleas que tuvimos, esta sea la última y la definitiva? .- pensé en voz alta.- espero que no.

Me levante de un brinco y me metí al baño para ducharme antes de ir a clases. Sentir el agua correr por mi cuerpo me hacía pensar en lo que sucedería en este día, en lo que diría en caso de presentarse una situación incómoda entre esos dos (Neji y Kankuro), en si la elección que había tomado era la correcta; en fin, un montón de situaciones que no sabría controlar.

No tarde más que 15 minutos en terminar de ducharme, seque mi cuerpo desnudo y comencé a vestirme con el bendito uniforme, pero mi cabeza le seguía dando vueltas a la situación, se notaba a leguas que no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos sucesos, nada más le rogaba a Kami-sama porque me ayudara si llegaba a presentarse una situación incómoda o fatal. Me hice rápido mis habituales chongos en la cabeza.

Baje corriendo las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina para tomar algo, compensando el desayuno, saque una caja de leche y la vertí en un vaso, la tome de un solo trago. Deje el vaso en el lavamanos y corrí al baño para cepillarme los dientes, se me haría tarde para ir a la escuela.

Salí del baño a prisa, metí los libros de las materias que me tocaban ese día y mi demás material. Cerré todas las ventanas de mi casa y apague cualquier tipo de luz que se hubiera encendido en mi carrera matutina. Agarre mi mochila con mi material de ese día , sin embargo sentía que algo se me olvidaba, entre a mi habitación y ahí estaba : el collar que Neji me había regalado, un collar precioso de plata con un dije del mismo metal en forma de estrella, con la letra "T" de mi nombre grabado en ella, ya que según el, yo le había iluminado su vida, como una estrella ilumina el inmenso cielo y guía al viajero perdido, y él era un viajero de la vida como todos, que algún día estuvo perdido pero que una estrella lo había guiado por el camino de la misma… por mi camino.

-"_¿Y si me lo pongo?_.-pensé.- _tal vez pueda recuperar a mi antiguo amigo, o al menos apaciguar la relación entre ambos"_.- al momento que colocaba el collar en mi cuello, los recuerdos donde convivía con el rondaban por mi cabeza,

Salí de mi casa, poniendo el cerrojo para evitar cualquier pérdida innecesaria. Camine con lentitud, eso era todas las mañanas: correr para alistarme lo más rápido posible para poder ir tranquilamente por la calle, sin ningún tipo de prisa.

-Ohayo Tenten.- dijo una voz chillona a mis espaldas.- Amiga, una tortuga llegaría más rápido a la escuela que tu

- Ahh, Ohayo Ino.- dije descuidada.- es que no tengo muchos ánimos por las mañanas.

-Si ya me di… ¡oye!.- me dijo de golpe mi rubia amiga.- ¡Que hermoso collar traes puesto! ¿es nuevo?

- No Ino.- dije nerviosa mientras sentía como mis mejillas se coloreaban.- es un collar que tenia por ahí guardado y que se me antojo ponérmelo hoy.- decía mientras me reía torpemente.

- Pues deberías ponerlo más seguido amiga.- dijo mientras me veía .- porque una cosa asi, no puede estar guardada y sobre todo si se te ve tan bien

- Jeje Gracias Ino.- dije mientras miraba que ya estábamos a la entrada de la escuela. Al parecer había un chisme nuevo porque muchas de mis compañeras o alumnas simplemente de ahí, se encontraban cuchicheando y se miraban con cara de sorpresa.

- Vaya.- dijo Ino con cierto desenfado.- Al parecer las víboras acaban de salir a comer y creo que están muy hambrientas porque se nota que el chisme les pica en la boca.

Ante aquel comentario tan ocurrente no pude evitar reírme, y es que gracias a aquellas "víboras" como le decía Ino, me había enterado de la relación de Neji con Aori, así que ahora seguramente se encontraban divulgando algún chisme de alguna infeliz pareja de novios.

- ¡Ino! ¡Tenten!.- me dijo mi pelirrosada amiga que se acercaba cada vez más, junto a Hinata, otra de mis mejores amigas.- ¡Qué bueno que llegan!

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? .- dije enseguida..- ¿Por qué hay tanto cuchicheo en la escuela?

Mi amiga rosada miro hacia otro lado, mientras Ino la miraba interrogante y con más dudas que yo, en cambio hinata se quedo cabizbaja y con la mirada triste. Al parecer lo que todos comentaban la tenia perturbada

- ¿Pasa algo malo Hinata?.- le dije mientras la miraba preocupada

-E-es que Neji nii-san volvió con Aori-chan.- dijo apenada.- Eso es lo que todos rumoran

Sentí como las miradas de mis amigas se posaban sobre mí con un aire de preocupación y unos ojos de tristeza.

* * *

****** Creo que saque mi lado cursi, se me hizo algo meloso pero eso ustedes me lo diran :D .

Gracias por seguir la continuidad del fic, les agradezco que todavia no se olviden de mi, dejen reviews o comentarios sobre lo que les gustaria leer o criticas constructivas sobre el fic ^^

Especialmente gracias a:

**Chica-anime 4ever:** Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, hehehe me saco una sonrisa leer tu review, note que el capitulo anterior fue demasiado corto u..u, creo que ahora seran un poco mas largos hehe. Prometo no dejarlo por mucho tiempo ;D

**MimiDeIshida:** jajaj no me odies! gracias en serio por el review, ojala y no haya hecho esperar mucho tiempo :S

**-Luce-Uchiha-:** Hola amiga! gracias por tu hermosos review, ya sabes que aqui estoy para todo y que aprecio tus comentarios, tanto en esta pagina como en el metroflog. Te quiero. Espero te guste el capitulo :D

**connie-chan:** jaja igual a mi me encantan los fics donde el "cubito de hielo" se da cuenta que esta enamorado, obviamente de Tenten, y se pone celoso... lo hace ver mas sexy! jajaja. Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero te guste la conti ;D

******Bueno espero seguir recibiendo muchos reviews, les deseo un buen comienzo de año! Nos estamos leyendo

**Vitto-H**


	4. ºo 4 oº

**Hola a todas (os)!**

**perdoonen la demoora, pero tengo dialogo para justificarme ^^!.... que les dire al final de este capitulo**

**Espero disfruten en leerla,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria **

**Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

* * *

.

.

Sentía como sus miradas me penetraban con esos ojos insistentes, esperando mi reacción o tal vez mi comentario, no dije nada… ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué me alegraba porque Neji al fin se había decidido quedar con Aori? ¿Que sentía como mi pecho ardía de ira porque mis sospechas sobre sus confesiones eran ciertas? ¿O que había preferido a una completa desconocida en lugar de su mejor amiga? ¡¿Qué más podía decir?! Lo único que pude hacer después de salir de mi estado de asombro y dedicarles una sonrisa falsa de las que ya estaba acostumbrada a mostrar.

-¡Que buena noticia Hinata-chan!.- dije con la sonrisa más abierta que pude mostrar.- ¡Al fin Neji dejo su orgullo a un lado!

-P-pero Tenten.- dijo Sakura preocupada.- ¿Cómo puedes tomarlo así? Esa tipa se quedó con Neji… el tipo que te gusta! ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sakura…- le dije con una mirada seria.- No es bueno pelear por un hombre y más cuando ese hombre nunca sintió algo por ti. Mejor que las cosas sigan su curso, por algo suceden no? Además…

- Tenten.- escuché mi nombre a lo lejos. Voltee a ver al sujeto que se había convertido en mi salvador en aquella ocasión al importunar en aquel momento incomodo; para mí… como decirlo, desafortunada suerte, era Kankuro

- Hola amor!.- me decía mientras me mostraba una de su cotidianas sonrisas en el mismo tiempo que se acercaba.- No pensé que ya hubieras llegado.

-Ah.- dije con una sonrisa falsa.-Hola Kankuro, acabo de llegar solo que me quede platicando con mis amigas.

Me sentía tonta con aquella conversación, parecía que unos niños imberbes eran los que estaban charlando, pero no quería causar especulaciones ni responder a las preguntas que seguramente mis amiga se estaban formulando, y es que bastaba verles la cara para saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Les dirigí una sonrisa y me despedí prometiendo verlas después, alejándome de la mano con Kankuro para irnos al salón.

Fue cuando en una milésima de segundo paso todo: mientras Kankuro pasaba su brazo por encima de mi hombro con intención de abrazarme, me tope con los ojos más hermosos que había tenido la dicha de conocer, y es que ellos, la pareja mas "cotizada" de todo el colegio, se acercaba derramando miel por su paso y manchando a todo quien se le cruzara. Ok tal vez estoy exagerando, pero era cierto que venían como la pareja de enamorados mas envidiable del mundo, como si la pelea de hacia días no hubiera sido más que un recuerdo ajeno. Pero regresando al momento: Kankuro me estaba abrazando cuando mire sus fríos ojos, cruzando nuestras miradas al instante dejando ver claramente lo que uno sentía por el otro y que tan equivocados estábamos al estar al lado de nuestras "parejas", Aori noto todo y lo jalo hacia ella dándole un beso en los labios, mirándome con unos ojos triunfadores por haberse quedado con "el trofeo", mientras que Kankuro me apego más a su cuerpo y depositando un beso en mi mejilla en señal de dulzura. Parecía una guerra donde los peleadores, en este caso Kankuro y Aori, demostraban cual era el mejor premio y lo que les había costado conseguirlo… la amistad de Neji y la mía.

Ninguno de los dos dijimos algo, solo nos resignamos a recibir aquellas muestras de afecto que nos había tocado recibir. Sin embargo vi los ojos de tristeza de Neji y creo que el noto los míos, le dedique una sonrisa ligera en señal de que todo estaba bien, aunque ambos sabíamos lo que pensábamos de lo sucedido, no porque no nos gustara aquellas muestras de afecto (bueno a Neji tal vez no le gustan) pero el simple hecho de que no fueran dadas por parte de la persona amada lo hacía algo repulsivo; ya nada se podía hacer, la noche anterior habíamos dejado en claro lo que ambos haríamos y eso era parte de nuestra realidad. Una triste realidad que nos habíamos impuesto.

No mire hacia atrás por el temor de encontrarme con esos ojos opalinos, agache la cabeza para no mirar a mis compañeros que me veían entrar con Kankuro de la mano. Me senté en mi salón para esperar a que terminara todo lo más pronto posible, mientras Kankuro seguía hablando de quien sabe que, no le estaba prestando atención. Mi mente se enfocaba en recordar los momentos con Neji… momentos que eran pasados y que tal vez no volverían a ocurrir.

**Flash back**

Corría por las calles con una expresión de susto en su rostro, golpeaba y empujaba a la gente que se cruzaba por su camino sin detenerse a pedir disculpas. Al fin visualizo su objetivo… la casa de su amiga castaña. Que seguramente estaba encerrada en la misma, cubierta de lágrimas y abrazada a su cuerpo en señal de consuelo.

Con la respiración entrecortada y agitado hasta más no poder, toco la puerta para que le respondieran, si embargo no escucho ningún ruido. Optó por entrar sin permiso, ya que al recibir la llamada de su amiga, que se encontraba llorando y asustada, le había quedado el temor de que algo malo hubiese sucedido. Abrió la puerta y entro mirando a su alrededor a ver si encontraba a alguien, aunque Tenten ya le había dicho que estaba sola en su casa y que no llegarían hasta tarde; empezó a gritar el nombre de su amiga para saber donde se encontraba.

- Neji.- escucho una voz lejana.- Estoy en mi cuarto.

Subió las escaleras corriendo para poder visualizarla, empujo la puerta de su habitación y la encontró acurrucada a un lado de la cama, abrazando su almohada, los ojos rojos y lagrimeros de tanto llorar y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Se acerco rápidamente a su amiga y la abrazo cariñosamente, asiéndola a su cuerpo para poder reconfortarla; ella por su parte, se había acurrucado en los brazos de su amigo y se había puesto a sollozar.

-¿Qué te paso?.- le susurro el joven.- ¿Por qué estas así?

- Es que.- decía entre sollozos.-A partir de ahora mi vida ya no es la misma.

-Pero que dices Tenten.- dijo preocupado su amigo.- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Hoy me levante más temprano de lo habitual.- comenzó a narrar la joven.- y… escuche a mis padres discutir como cada día, sin embargo esta vez las cosas se pusieron más fuertes de lo normal… m-mi papá empezó a gritar e insultar a mi mamá… y-yo estaba muy asustada, pero no quería dejar a mi madre sola. – dicho esto soltó un gemido, el ojiblanco la apego mas para animarla a seguir hablando.- Así que baje las escaleras para ver que sucedía, cuando vi q-que m-mi papá le propino u-una bofetada a mi madre… y-yo no supe qué hacer, solo me quede como estúpida mirando… mirando .- dijo empezando a llorar desconsoladamente; el opalino no sabía que decir, sentía que una furia crecía en su interior por el padre de su amiga, pero por otro lado, una impotencia por no poder ayudar a su amiga se había apoderado de él; tenia la firme intención de ayudarla lo más que pudiese pero … ¿Qué podía hacer un adolescente que ni la preparatoria había terminado? Solo podía quedarse como apoyo moral, y eso hacía que su furia aumentara.

- Tenten.- articulo.- no es tu culpa, no podías hacer nada…

-Sí, si podía.- dijo con dolor.- Pero no quise, el miedo de que él me pegara se apodero de mi, sin embargo le grite que dejara de golpearla, pero el solo me miro fijamente y se marcho de la casa… sin decir absolutamente nada.

No soporto mas y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, intentando reconfortarla y consolarla, pero se sentía inútil en aquel momento… quería ayudarla, pero ¿Cómo?

- Tenten.- dijo volviendo de pronto, esperando a que la chica se calmara.- ¿Dónde está tu madre?

- Supongo que está en casa de mi abuela.- dijo con su voz leve.- Cuando él se marcho, me abrazo y dijo que me quedara, que volvería dentro de poco… que si mi padre regresaba, gritara con todas mis fuerzas y que pidiera ayuda.

- Ya veo.- dijo el joven.- Sera mejor que te quedes aquí, creo que la iré a buscara… solo para asegurarme que este bien

- No Neji.- dijo sobresaltada la morocha.- Quédate conmigo por favor, tengo mucho miedo… odio quedarme sola. Te lo suplico

- Está bien.- le respondió.- Pero recuéstate en la cama, debes descansar… no te preocupes por tu madre, estaré pendiente por si vuelve. Pero descansa un poco para que no te enfermes.

La joven asintió, y se recostó en su cama, reposando su cabeza en las piernas del ojiblanco que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Al sentir la cabeza de la castaña, le acaricio el cabello para que conciliara el sueño.

- Arigato Neji.- susurro mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo. Dejando a un Neji preocupado y tal vez feliz de ser la calma de su amiga.

La madre llego algo tarde para tranquilidad de su vástaga y del amigo de la misma, explicándoles lo que había hecho para evitar más problemas con el padre de su hija para alivio de ambas. Sintiéndose inútil en aquel momento se retiro, no sin antes despedirse de las mujeres, que le agradecieron las atenciones.

Caminaba con la mirada perdida, recordando la cara de su alegre amiga, transformada en una tristeza y decepción de un momento a otro. Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, volteo a ver quién era:

- Neji.- Dijo una joven con chongos en la cabeza.- Toma.- entregándole una pequeña caja roja.- Vamos es para ti, te agradezco que te hayas quedado conmigo, perdona la preocupación que te hice pasar. – deposito un beso en una de sus pálidas mejillas y se marcho del lugar, así como se había llegado así se fue, impidiéndole al joven articular palabra alguna.

Concentro su mirada en la caja que tenía en sus manos y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Sus ojos no podían dejar de contemplar aquel objeto, tal vez no era la joya más valiosa del mundo, pero para el significaba mucho: un pequeño pájaro azul. Sonrió a sus adentros y retomo su camino. Sin duda alguna esa mujer lo conocía demasiado.

**Fin flash back**

-Tenten.- me dijo mirándome fijamente.- ¿Me estas prestando atención? Pareces ausente

- ¿Ah?.- dije despistada.- disculpa, ¿Qué me decías?

-Nada.- dijo sonriéndome, miro hacia la ventana observando un grupo de pájaros pasar.- Mira al parecer las aves vuelven a la ciudad de nuevo, siempre que vienen, es un espectáculo verlas volar por el parque principal. ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos?

- A... no lo sé.- dije dudosa.- Es que creo que saldré ese día. Deja veo que sucede y yo te digo ¿va?

-Está bien.- dijo Kankuro.- espero que la respuesta sea un sí.

Me volví a enfrascar en mis pensamientos ignorándolo por completo, mientras mi mirada estaba dirigida a la ventana, observando cómo los primeros pájaros volaban en dirección al parque. Al parecer mi cabeza le encantaba jugarme malas pasadas al recordarme los momentos memorables con mi amigo… por segunda ocasión.

**Flash Back**

Ambos caminaban al lado del otro, observando el maravilloso paisaje que se les formaba a su alrededor: hojas de Sakura cayendo en el pasto verde y los pájaros volando a su alrededor, creando una imagen pintoresca y espectacular. Llegaron al árbol más alejado de la gente y se sentaron en silencio, no había nada más que decir: sino disfrutar aquel bello panorama que tenían la dicha de observar.

- Es hermoso.- susurro la joven.- Me encanta venir estos días, los pájaros llegan desde muy lejos y se quedan adornando el parque… ¿no crees que es hermoso?

- … Mph- dijo sin ánimos.- Si tu lo dices.

- ¿Qué te sucede Neji?.- dijo la joven enfocándose en el rostro de su amigo.- ¿Por qué tan indiferente? Sé que eres serio, pero sabes apreciar algo realmente hermoso cuando lo ves.

- No es nada.- dijo hermético.- Solo no quiero hablar del tema

- Y… ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?.- dijo con rencor.- Si estamos aquí es para disfrutar de la ocasión.

- En primer lugar yo no quería venir… tu me obligaste; en segunda a ti te gusta este tipo de cosas a mi no, y en tercera solo vine para no estar encerrado en la casa de mi tío.- dijo con frialdad.- ¿Estas feliz?

- ….- lo miro con furia, pero no era su culpa, ya que tenía razón en lo mencionado; concia perfectamente a su amigo… algo le sucedía.-A ti algo te pasa. Vamos, dime qué sucede… sino te lo saco a golpes

- Ya te dije.- contesto sin mirarla.- Sino te gusta, yo me retiro.- acto seguido se intento levantar, cosa que no pudo ya que fue detenido por la mano de la joven.

-Neji.- le miro de forma cariñosa.- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, por favor me tienes preocupada, dime que te sucede.

- Nada.- dijo mirándola.- ¿Por qué crees que podía sucederme algo?

- Te conozco desde hace muchos años.- le contesto con ternura.- se cuando necesitas ayuda, cuando estas molesto, feliz, triste, preocupado… cuando algo te perturba, como ahora. Además he notado que no te gustan mucho los pájaros…

- Eso lo estas deduciendo.- dijo el opalino con la cabeza baja.- No quiere decir que sea cierto, suéltame, me tengo que ir.

- ¿No me dirás?.- dijo dolida.- Pensé que entre amigos no habían secretos, que era tu mejor amiga y que confiabas en mi.- agacho la mirada soltándolo, creando una atmosfera de decepción a su alrededor. El ojiblanco exhalo y se sentó de nuevo, mirando un punto lejano reflexionando lo que diría.

- Veras Tenten.- empezó.- no es que odie a los pájaros, solo que les tengo envidia… es todo

La joven levanto el rostro sorprendida y mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Por qué les tienes envidia?

- Por que pueden volar libremente por el mundo, sin ninguna atadura o norma que se los impida… volar a donde les plazca, hacer de su vida lo que quieran… sin depender de nada o nadie.

-Lo dice por…- dijo temerosa la morocha.

-¿Por mi familia?.- le acompletó.- Si… por ellos.

- Pero tú puedes hacer que todo sea distinto.- dijo en intención de animarlo.- A pesar de que tus padres no están contigo, tu tío Hiashi te apoya y cuida en su casa

- Es eso.- dijo con rencor.- Ese señor que solo se aprovecho de la muerte de mi padre para poder administrar la empresa familiar a su antojo. Tenten, me siento como un arrimado en casa de mi tío, no me siento parte de esa "familia" que dice tener; a pesar de que mis primas son buenas y las quiero, no me siento a gusto.

- Ellas te quieren demasiado.- dijo la muchacha.- Te creen su hermano mayor, ya eres parte de esa familia, tal vez aun te duele la muerte de tus padres, y sé que los debes extrañar de sobremanera, pero no por eso puedes ignorar el cariño que te brindan ahí.

- Sabes….- dijo como si ignorara lo que la joven acababa de decir.- Mi sueño es ser libre, escapar de aquella jaula que es "mi casa" y poder volar libre hacia el mundo… como un ave.

La joven sonrió, jamás había llegado a creer que Hyuga Neji era algo más que una persona fría y arrogante, sino que también tenía sueños, esperanzas, anhelos y sobre todo… sentimientos.

- Neji.- le dijo suavemente.- Yo se que tu volaras muy alto, serás libre de la familia que te aprisiona… confío en que cumplirás tus sueños, porque eres capaz de hacerlo. Solo espero que si vuelas muy lejos, no te olvides de mi.- dijo sonriéndole.- Yo te ayudare a que vueles alto y lejos… que cumplas tu sueño, esa es la promesa que te hago

El opalino quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de la joven, que sonaban tan maduras como para provenir de una niña chillona e infantil. Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y la abrazo, dándole a entender que estaba agradecido con ella

- Arigato Tenten.- le susurró al oído.- Eres a la primera persona que le confío esto. Juntos ayudaremos a cumplir nuestros sueños. Eso te lo prometo.

Se separaron dedicándose una sonrisa de complicidad y se quedaron observando de nuevo el paisaje, que jamás se había tornado tan bello y significativo para ambos. Por su parte, ella se sentía dichosa de ser a la única a la que el compartía sus secreto y el recuerdo de aquel memorable momento nadie se lo quitaría.

**Fin Flash Back**

El maestro entro al aula, Kankuro aprovecho para sentarse a mi lado para escuchar la clase y para que saliera del trance volviendo en sí. La clase paso sin mayores complicaciones, igual de monótono que los demás días, solo mirar al profesor fijamente fingiendo estar prestando atención. El timbre del descanso jamás me pareció tan significativo, me levante del asiento con el fin de estirar las piernas un poco

- Tenten.- dijo Kankuro mirándome fijamente.- ¿Piensas salir? ¿Qué te ocurre? Es que estas como ausente.

- Tranquilo Kankuro.- le dije con una sonrisa fingida.- Estoy bien, solo saldré despejar mi mente un momento, no tardo

Salí dejando al moreno con la duda en su cabeza, caminando sin rumbo fijo en la enorme preparatoria, saludando a los amigos o conocidos que se me cruzaban. Mi mente divagaba en los sucesos que se habían presentado esos últimos meses, mi andar era distraído así que tuve el infortunio de chocar con una persona

-Ah.- murmure sobándome el costado.- Perdona no fue mi in… Neji

- Disculpa.- me respondió volviendo en si.- No te vi

-No te preocupes.- murmure, mirándolo fijamente

No nos dijimos mas, solo nos limitamos a observarnos fijamente ignorando lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor… con la mirada perdida en los ojos del otro. No queríamos decirnos nada, con mirarnos a los ojos era suficiente para demostrar todo lo que pensábamos, pero el silencio no debía ser para siempre, así que me anime a ser la primera en hablar:

- Así que….- dije con timidez.- Volviste con Aori… me alegro por ti.- esbozando una sonrisa falsa que no creyó.

- Así es.- me dijo con la voz entrecortada.- Desde anoche…

- Aahh, ¿desde qué te quitaste de mi casa, no?.- dije medio dolida, como no me iba a doler si esa noche me dijo que me amaba y que era un error que él estuviera con Aori, y ahora me decía que al quitarse de mi casa se había largado a buscar consuelo en brazos de su ex novia… ¡no tenia vergüenza!

-Creo que si.- me respondió cortante.- Me la tope cuando salía de tu casa, iba a buscarme.

-Ya veo.- conteste.- Por lo visto ella debe ser muy especial para ti, ya que dejaste tu orgullo a un lado para pedirle perdón y regresar con ella.

- No le pedí perdón.- contesto con una mueca.- Ella me pidió que regresáramos y yo accedí, pensé que me conocías.

- Por lo mismo ahora te desconozco.- le dije encarándolo.- Sabia que tenias tus prioridades en alto y que no te dejarías humillar por nadie, pero ella te ha dejado en ridículo y tú sigues a su lado, así que la debes querer demasiado.- no pude evitar que lo ultimo saliera con tristeza

- Mph.- me dijo con esa mirada penetrante y fría que solía usa cuando está molesto.- Eso te lo deje claro ayer, y por lo visto sigues sin entender.

- ¿Qué me dijiste? Porque sino mal recuerdo, solo discutimos de lo mucho que odiabas a Kankuro.- le solté.- Y no lo niegues porque es cierto

- Puede ser.- me dijo con cinismo.- Pero también te dije que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga y que desgraciadamente me había dado cuenta muy tarde, porque un imbécil se había atrevido a declararse antes. Porque en realidad estoy enamorado de ti.

No supe que contestarle, me había dejado desarmada y la forma tan tranquila con la que lo dijo me hizo sentir como tonta. Solo lo mire sorprendida mientras sentía como la distancia entre nosotros había disminuido, nuestra respiración se juntaba al igual que nuestras miradas. Entrecerré los ojos para poder aspirar el aroma del perfume que emanaba su cuerpo, poder disfrutar su cálido aliento en mi rostro y sobre todo, una de sus manos que se habían posado en mi mejilla acariciándola... note que estábamos muy cercanos y que nuestros labios se encontraban más cerca de lo normal, pude saborear la textura de su labio inferior debido al lento acercamiento que teníamos. Al fin mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo… mi primer beso seria con Neji Hyuga, mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida. El cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar el momento, estábamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo de que la mitad de la escuela nos observara ¡Que nos importaba! Solo queríamos disfrutar de aquel esperado suceso…

- ¡Tenten!

* * *

**Me encanta el suspenso ^^**

**Les pido una enoorme disculpa por la demor inminente del fic, y sobre agradezco su paciencia, que me sigan leyendo y los reviews, con los que me animo para seguir adelante :D**

**La razon por la que tarde es que : perdi mi inspiracion y porque debi materias.... espero que todo se resuelva pronto ^^**

**Gracias a :**

**Barby Hyuuga:** Gracias Barby ^^, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi fic , espero no haberte desilusionado con este capítulo, agradezco tu comentario. Cuidate

**Chica-anime 4ever:** Jejeje gracias por tu entusiasta comentario, igual me sentí con Neji por dejar a Tenten por esa tipa, pero ni modos asi escribi que fuera xD, solo espero que las cabezas que vayan a volar no sea la mia… o la de Neji ^//^. Pronto solucionaremos este asunto. Gracias por tus hermosos reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa

**-Luce-Uchiha-:** Amiwa! Gracias por tu review, me encanto!. haremos sufrir un poco a la parejita para que siente cabeza y se den cuenta de lo que tienen en frente :D . Creo que fuiste una de las pocas que noto lo del collar y todo eso que le agregue, al menso no fue en vano mi esmero hehe me alegro que te haya gustado, me vino de un minuto y lo escribi. Nos seguimos leyendo, aunque no tengo mucho time intentare leer la conti del tuyo… es una promesa J Cudiate mucho. Besos. Tqmmm…. Espero te guste el capitulo.

**MimiDeIshida **Je gracias por tu review! Claro que me uno en ese grupo… tambien me empezaron a caer mal, hehehe pero ni modos ellos tiene que amargarles un poquito la vida a esos orgullosos. Igual a mi me encanta neji celoso, se hace ver mas sexy de lo que realmente es. Perdona la demora, espero no defraudarte con este capitulo. Cuidate. ^^

**cindyhyuuga**: Igual a mi me choca esa tipa, ( y eso que yo la invente xD) de hecho ya inicio la campaña en su contra heheh. Obvio Neji es solo de Tenten :3 . espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Cudiate… gracias por el comentario

**Ariasujm-chan: **Viva el Nejiten! 100pree!! Wi espero que si vuelvan heheeh xD . Espero terminar pronto el fic,ya se me alargo mucho U.U. ni el final se… proonto todo saldrá a la luz ^^. Gracias por tu comentario. Cuídate mucho

**Melissa: **Gracias por tu comentario alentador^^ , ya me había empezado a hacer la idea de que a nadie le gustaba el fic, pero después de leer tu comen.. . la que se queda sin palabras soy yo ^^! Me emociona que te guste el fic, espero no haberte decepcionado con este. Cuidate mucho, gracias .Saludos! : )

**yue- uzumaki hyuuga:**Qué bueno que sigues leyendo el fic ^^, ntp por la tardanza… es lo de menos, mientras lo leas y te guste yo soy feliz =) . Van haber muchas sorpresitas por ahí, igual creo que Tenten hizo lo correcto a pesar de todo, y Neji pues… es sexy xD . Gracias por aliento que me brindas, espero terminar el fic sin prolongarme o tardarme. Gracias por todo. Saludos y b un beso ^^

**royalbeam: **Gracias por el comentario, desgraciadamente no era un rumor -.- Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Te mando saludos! ^^.

**Gracias por sus reviews. Espero seguir contando con ustedes ^^ Sus comentarios me hacen ser mejor escritora :D**

**Vitto-H**


	5. ºo 5 oº

**Hola a todas (os)!**

**Perdonen la demora, pero creo que este capitulo compensara la espera ^^!.**

**Espero disfruten en leerla,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria **

**Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

* * *

.

.

Cerré los ojos, en señal de fracaso con mil palabras altisonantes en mi mente hacia la persona que había interferido con el cumplimiento de tan anhelado sueño. Dirigí mi vista al lugar donde provenía la voz que había interrumpido ese tan esperado momento, no era de menos ver que era: Ino

-¡Tenten!.- gritaba insistente desde una distancia algo lejana.

Mire a los ojos a mí… "mejor amigo" para ver si tenía alguna reacción en su inexpresivo rostro, el cual seguía como si nada hubiera pasado. Vi como dirigió su mirada fulminante a los ojos curiosos que se habían formado a lo lejos de nuestra posición, en señal de advertencia y molestia, como que si se atrevían a decir algo con respecto a lo que iba a suceder… no la contarían. Miro a lo lejos a Ino, que estaba llamándome la atención con la mano, con la misma mirada, murmurando palabras que no se entendían de sus finos labios.

Dirigió sus ojos como lunas a mi persona, mientras yo le devolvía el acto; con cara de pesadez y frustración se alejo sin decirme ni una sola palabra, sin siquiera decirme un "adiós". Bufe en señal de decepción e irritación por la desafortunada suerte. Quería morir ahí mismo, por fin el gélido y serio Hyuga Neji había dejado a un lado su semblante frio para atreverse a besarme enfrente de toda la escuela, sin importarle el "qué dirán" o si la zorra de Aori se aparecía en cualquier momento… iba a perder su dignidad besando mis labios. Los labios que alguna vez le susurraron palabras de aliento, que le dieron ánimos para seguir adelante, que lo acariciaron su mejilla en señal de saludo, que le decían mil cosas para hacerlo sonreír… los mismos labios que tal vez, nunca probaría.

Volví a mi triste realidad mirando a Ino con rencor, me acerque al lugar donde me esperaba; mi interior sentía arder como consecuencia del odio que me había embargado, no hacia mi amiga, sino a mí, por no poder decirle que yo también lo amaba, que estaba dispuesta a dejar a Kankuro para poder estar los dos como queríamos, que dejaría que no me hirieran lo que se rumoraría de nosotros por estar juntos… que daría todo por crear un "nosotros" ; pero al parecer, para mi desgracia, era muy tarde para remediar los errores del pasado, no podía retroceder el tiempo para que esa noche que me confesó su amor lo detuviera y se quedara conmigo… y no con Aori. Solita me había formado mi presente y tenía que lidiar con él, nadie tenía la culpa más que yo… aunque Neji también tenía parte en esto, por ser el dueño de mis pensamientos, sueños y corazón.

-Tenten.- me repitió esa vocecita, sacándome de mis pensamientos, dándome la señal de que había llegado a lado de mi amiga sin darme cuenta.- Reitero lo de esta mañana… una tortuga es más veloz que tu, llevo horas esperándote, pero la "señorita" prefiere hablar con "su mejor amigo", el Hyuga, que solo la lastima y pelea con ella, a venir platicar pacíficamente con su amiga. En verdad que tú no aprendes

-¡Hay Ino!.- dije con un puchero, me chocaba que ella se pusiera a regañarme cuando ella era la culpable que Neji se detuviera al punto de dejar de ser mi mejor amigo para ser algo más… tal vez.- Es que… nada más me distraje con él un ratito, nada mas… además sabes que me gusta estar contigo.

- No es eso Tenten.- me dijo tornándose seria.- ¿Crees que no vi la tontería que estabas a punto de hacer? ¿¡Pero qué diablos estabas pensando?!

- ¡Ahh!.- dije apenada.- eso…

- "¡Ahh, eso…!".- dijo con burla.- ¡Claro que eso! Por Kami Tenten, toda la escuela se dio cuenta de que Neji Hyuga y tú estaban a punto de darse un beso. Era todo un espectáculo

- Es que yo…

- ¡Es que nada!.- dijo molesta.- ¿¡No te das cuenta que eso está mal!? ¿¡No piensas en Kankuro!? La verdad, la zorra de Aori me tiene sin cuidado, por mi que se quede sola, pero Kankuro a estado contigo en estos momentos y te pidió que sean novios confiando en que podían formar algo, y tu vas con el señorito Hyuga, a hacer no se que, dejando como un tonto a Kankuro. Si no lo querías o creías que no lo podrías querer no le hubieras dicho que si.

- Ino.- le dije con enfado.- Yo si quiero a Kankuro, le tengo un profundo cariño y respeto ya que ha estado en estos momentos cuando más he necesito un amigo, pero no es mi culpa que no llegue a quererlo como se merece…

- ¡Por lo mismo!.- me replico.- Si sabias que no podías llegar a ver a Kankuro como novio, no le hubieras dicho que si, y ya no jugarías con él, porque aunque tu digas que no, eso estás haciendo. Podría haber quedado disponible para otras que de verdad pueden quererlo en lugar de estar padeciendo por tu frialdad hacia el

-…- no supe que responderle, me había dejado sin palabras. Era obvio que tenía razón, pero nunca me había puesto a analizar lo que Kankuro estaría padeciendo ni en el comportamiento que estaba presentando ante él, solo pensé egoístamente en mi persona, olvidando que también tenía sentimientos, lo aleje de sus amigos y los que lo rodaban para poder olvidarme del ojiblanco que me había cautivado, en pocas palabras: Use a Kankuro como pasatiempo para olvidar a Neji. Me estaba convirtiendo, sin darme cuenta, en el tipo de persona que más odio y aborrezco, estaba jugando con un ser humano que me había brindado su amistad y apoyo incondicional, como si no valiera nada.

- Tenten.- me dijo mi amiga sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Si no lo quieres, déjalo por la paz antes de que pierdas con él la amistad que cultivaron. Sé que sigues enamorada de Neji, pero estar con Kankuro solo lo hace más difícil, lo estas despreciando y estas alejando, al mismo tiempo, al Hyuga que corresponde a tus sentimientos. Estar con Kankuro por lastima no es bueno ni para ti ni para el.- me dedico una sonrisa de comprensión.- Piénsalo ¿quieres Tenten? Para que puedas estar más tranquila contigo misma. Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo sin importar lo que decidas.

Solo pude dedicarle un sonrisa después de escuchar su tan merecido regaño, la abrace con todo mi cariño agradeciéndole el consejo tan valioso que me acababa de ofrecer, de haberme abierto los ojos sobre el daño que estaba haciendo a Kankuro y a mí misma.

- Ahora.- dijo soltándose del abrazo.- Hay que ver con que amenazaremos a los chismosos que estaban por aquí, créeme que una buena dotación de golpes cortesía de Sakura, los va a callar durante un semestre… el otro corre por cuenta mía.- dijo guiñiéndome el ojo, haciendo que soltara una risa.- Aunque… creo que con la mirada de advertencia que les hecho tu "amiguito" ya les quedo bastante claro aunque… nunca está de más.

Desde el momento que entre al salón me sentí avergonzada de mi misma, no pude ni mirar a los ojos a Kankuro que se había acercado preocupado por mi comportamiento. La vergüenza que sentía en estos momentos se reflejaba en mi rostro más de lo normal, tanto que no articule nada y me senté mirando a la ventana, evitando esa mirada de ternura que Kankuro intentaba mostrarme. Sentí como sus manos rodeaban mi cuello para abrazarme y como me impregnaba un beso suave en las mejillas:

- Tenten te quiero demasiado.- me susurró en el oído.- Me da tanta alegría que seas mi novia, a pesar de que los demás digan que no estamos bien juntos… soy inmensamente feliz.

Ahora si me quería morir, sentía un odio incontrolable hacia mi misma por no poder corresponderle a Kankuro de la misma manera que merecía, era la escoria más grande del planeta. Lo único que pude hacer es mirarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa, mientras asentaba mis manos en sus brazos que rodeaban mi cuello para darle a entender que me gustaba lo que me decía; eso era completamente cierto, me gustaba que me quisiera a pesar de todo, por mi forma de ser o como era realmente… aunque no fuera Neji quien me lo dijera. Aprovechando que me había volteado a verlo se fue acercando cada vez más a mi rostro, sintiendo la misma sensación anterior cuando vi a Neji, pero no el mismo latido del corazón. Pude notar como entreabría sus labios dispuesto a darme un beso, no quería alejarlo por temor a su reacción y al de los demás, también para no perder la relación que se había formado… me encontraba a escasos centímetros de perder la ilusión de mi vida, de perder aquel anhelado sueño que deseaba desde años… ser besada por Hyuga Neji. Kankuro rompería con la pureza de mi sueño y labios, con la única certeza que era inevitable, si tan solo una "Ino" o cualquier persona se atreviesen a detener ese momento, pero era tonto pensar aquello.

-¡Buenas tardes jóvenes!.- dijo con potencia mi profesor de Física.- Lamento la demora, pero tenía que atender unos compromisos en la subdirección y no podría dejar plantados a mis estudiantes. En fin.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.- empecemos con el tema que será de….

Sentí un impacto enorme al escucharlo, tanto que por inercia me aleje de Kankuro de la forma más rápida posible fingiendo susto. Me reí como tonta por la reacción que acababa de tener para disimular aquel momento tan incomodo que se había formado, el solo sonrió para darme a entender que sabía el porqué de mi alejamiento y me sonrió dándose la vuelta para atender a la clase. Solté un prolongado suspiro para desahogarme, al parecer Kami-sama se había apiadado de mí, evitando que cometiera una tontería por segunda ocasión. Fije mí vista en el profesor aunque mi mente estuviera divagando como últimamente estaba haciendo, recordado en el momento en que Neji estuvo a punto de besarme, de cómo nuestros alientos se mezclaron por una fracción de segundos y como nuestras narices rozaron, acariciando nuestra piel y erizando cada vello de mi cuerpo. Solté otro suspiro en señal de fastidio y resignación, era inútil pensar en algo que no paso y que solo mortificaba cada momento que lo recordaba, quería gritar de impotencia y de dolor, desahogarme del rencor que sentía por no poder hacer lo que quería… estar con Neji. Si tan solo tuviera el valor para poder decirle que lo amaba con todo mi ser y la fuerza para dejar a Kankuro sin romper la amistad, pero hasta para eso era débil: no tenía ni el valor ni las fuerzas para terminar este asunto, me estaba resignando a estar a una persona que no amo y a ver como la persona que si amo esta con la tipa que más odio.

Mire por la ventana observando cómo la tarde se hacía oscura, como mi mente y mi corazón cambiaban con el día. Recosté mi cabeza en mis brazos que estaban en la paleta de mi asiento, para cerrar los ojos y recordar… solo recordar.

**Flash back**

_-"Corre, vamos corre".-_ se repetía mil veces el chico.- "_Demonios me va a ganar"_

-¡Vamos Neji!.- dijo la persona delante de él.- ¿Acaso ya te cansaste?

-Déjate de bromas.- dijo con molestia.- Si no miras tu camino te vas a caer y no parare para levantarte.

-Jajaja.- rio lo joven alegremente.- Como si me fuera a caer en lugar donde ni piedras hay. Vamos, lo que pasa es que estas resignándote a tu derrota.

-En tus sueños.- decía entre jadeos.- Ya te gustaría que perdiera, pero antes del dinero está mi dignidad. Si no te arrebaso es por educación

-¿Educación?.- dijo la joven que continuaba corriendo.- Esto no tiene nada que ver, si pierdo aceptare como buena perdedora, pero en la condición que estas dudo que me ganes,

- ¿Así?.- dijo el joven con la mirada desafiante.- Eso ya lo veremos

Acelero su velocidad con un impulso, dejando atrás a su amiga que había quedado sorprendida por el rápido correr del joven, sonrió en señal de derrota y acelero su trote para alcanzar a su amigo, que de seguro ya habría llegado antes que ella.

-Tenten.- dijo el chico en la puerta.- Como que huelo tu derrota.

-Ja.- dijo la joven entre jadeos y su respiración entrecortada.- Eso fue suerte, yo te deje ganar.

-Si claro.- dijo el joven con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.- Se nota que me dejaste ganar, sobre todo por la pinta que traes, parece que de verdad te agotaste

- Esta bien Hyuga.- dijo mirándolo y con una sonrisa burlona.- Entonces cumpliré mi promesa, tendré que invitarte a un helado por perder, aunque no creo que se vea bien que una chica le invite a un varón,

- Jajaja.- rio arrogante.- ¿De verdad crees que era por eso? Yo corrí mas fuerte no por el helado, sino para que dejaras tus burlas a un lado. Pero no me quejare si no quieres cumplir.

Lo miro fijamente, viendo como sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón su billetera y le extendía un billete algo sugerente

- Toma.- dijo con su porte serio.- Yo te lo invitare esta vez, y no por lastima.- se apresuro a decir por la reacción ofendida que tenía su amiga.- Es para compensar tu agotamiento matutino, ya que esto se dio porque yo quería entrenar para el partido del sábado y pues, tú te ofreciste a ayudarme. Así que el que te debe soy yo

- Arigato Neji.- dijo sonriéndole.- Pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

- Claro.- dijo el chico mientras le abría la puerta para entrar al local.- Pero eso me lo pagaras otro día, cuando necesite tu ayuda de nuevo.

La chica se limito a reír, agradeciéndole mentalmente la atención que tenía su amigo con ella, sobre todo la forma que tenia de aligerar la tensión entre ambos. Sobre todo que la conocía tan bien para darse cuenta que ese día no llevaba dinero.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sonreí al recordar ese momento, que aunque no era tan especial, era muestra de lo bien que me conocía y de lo que yo lo conocía. Quería recuperar esos momentos de dicha con mi amigo, sin embargo el temor me invadió:

"_¿Sera que si Neji y yo somos algo más que amigos la relación será la misma?".-_ pensé dudosa.- _"Y si cambia nuestra relación para ser algo mas, perdemos lo que hemos conseguido desde tanto tiempo."_

-Tenten.- me susurro mi "novio".- ¿En verdad estas bien? Estas distraída últimamente, de hecho de milagro el maestro no se ha dado cuenta de que no le estas prestando atención.

- Ah perdona.- dije levantando mi cabeza de su posición para sentarme correctamente.- Es solo que no dormí bien anoche y pues todavía me siento cansada. No te preocupes no es nada malo.

- Espero que sea solo eso.- me dijo con su mirada fijamente en mi.- Si no de verdad me preocupare, es mas ….- dijo revisando una de las bolsas de su mochila sacando una envoltura dorada, me la ofreció con una sonrisa.- Toma, se que te gusta y es para que te despiertes.

- Arigato Kankuro.- dijo sonriéndole. Concentre mi vista en el objeto dorado y lo desenvolví lentamente, llevándome a la boca su contenido, disfrutando cada mordisco que le daba. Como la primera vez

**Flash Back**

- Iee Neji.- dijo con puchero en el rostro.- No lo probare, debe saber asqueroso, no ves ese color oscuro que tiene, además se derrite en tus manos como el helado

-Tenten.- le respondió el ojiblanco con la mano extendida.- si no lo has probado no lo juzgues, además no te invitaría algo que sabe feo… vamos

- Mmm.- dijo dudosa.- Esta bien, pero tienes que probarlo tu primero

- Mph.- resoplo enfadado.- dale, sino no te vuelvo a invitar nada.

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo resignada estirando su brazo para agarrar lo ofrecido.

Qué alegría daba ver a esa pareja de amigos, de tan solo 7 años, jugando en el parque despreocupados de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, perdidos en su pequeño mundo de fantasía. La gente que pasaba por ahí los miraba sonriendo, ya que era raro ver a una niña morena con un niño pálido como la nieve parados en la mitad del arenero con las manitas extendidas, el extendiéndole una envoltura azul y ella aceptando el obsequio.

-¿Lo vas a querer o no?.- le dijo el niño.- Si no lo quieres me lo como

-Am.- dijo dudosa mirando el objeto.- Es que no sé si me va a gustar.

- Te va a gustar te lo aseguro, eres la primera persona que veo que no conoce uno. Dale

- Bueeno.- dijo la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Lo probare

Abrió la envoltura extrayendo un alimento café y duro, lo acerco a sus labios dándole un pequeño mordisco para saborear lo que le acababan de invitar.

-¿Qué te parece?.- le pregunto el niño.- ¿Te gusto?

- ¿Cómo decías que se llama?

-Chocolate

-….- mordió otro pedazo del empaque, trago lentamente disfrutando la sensación en su boca, cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía pasar por su garganta tan merecido manjar

- ¿Tenten?

-…- lo miro con la boca manchada de chocolate a su alrededor.-…

-Ten…

- ¡¡¡AMO EL CHOCOLATE!!!

**Fin Flash Back**

Una ligera sonrisa se me formo de la nada, mientras observaba fijamente la envoltura del manjar café que aun tenía en la boca, cualquiera que me viera diría que estaba loca por sonreírle a una basura, pero solo yo sabía lo que por mi mente estaba cruzando. Trague lo que le quedaba en la boca y suspire lentamente. Al parecer ese día estaría lleno de suspiros y recuerdos… como los anteriores. Pero que podía hacer, mi corazón estaba rendido a los pies del único hombre que me conocía por completo…

_-¿¡Pero qué diablos me sucede?_!-.- me dije a mi misma.- _!Ya basta Tenten! Es que no te das cuenta que solo te estás lastimando, no puede ir por allí como una cualquiera pensando en otro hombre, cuando ya tienes a uno en quien pensar!... aunque nadie lee los pensamientos._

_-_Tenten.- me dijo Kankuro.- ¿Te importaría si te acompaño a tu casa? Es que en ese estado tan distraído en el que estas me preocupa.

- Ah, está bien.- dije mostrándole una de mis ya falsas sonrisas.- Pero te digo que estoy bien, puede ser que no he estado durmiendo bien.

- De todas formas, permíteme acompañarte a tu casa.- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Así estaré más tranquilo.

-Está bien.- dije depositando un beso en su mejilla, sé que no estaba bien, pero me gustaba que se preocupara por mi; además quería seguir mi relación con el, sabía que podía llegar a amarlo… o al menos eso quería creer. Vi como su sonrisa se extendía y preparaba sus cosas para salir, pues ya había finalizado nuestra última clase.

Me había quedado todas las clases con ese "sujeto" en mi mente, mientras estaba descuidando mis estudios a lo tonto… era momento de dejar a un lado mi vida sentimental a mis estudios académicos.

Me levante de mi asiento, al mismo tiempo que Kankuro me tomaba de la mano para encaminarnos a la salida del salón, camine en silencio, no tenía nada nuevo que contarle o algo para decirle, así que el silencio nos domino mientras se despedía con una sonrisa de sus amigos al igual que yo. Salimos sin ninguna detención, solo con la vista fija en el camino, podía asegurar que por ratos me volteaba a ver, pero al ser ya de noche no podía mirar nada más que mi camino; a pesar de la poca comunicación que teníamos, todo iba bien… todo hasta que ya enfrente de mi casa:

-Hola Tenten.- dijo una voz fría enfrente de nosotros.- No pensé que estuvieras tan mal acompañada.

-¿N-ne-ne-ji?.- dije titubeando por la figura que se mostraba ante la penumbra de la noche, me había dejado en shock y muy sorprendida, ¿Qué hacia Neji en mi casa y a estas horas?, pero al parecer no era la única que me lo preguntaba.

-¿¡Que haces aquí imbécil?! .- le grito Kankuro molesto.- ¡Lárgate de la casa de MI novia! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-¿¡A ti que te importa imbécil?!.- le respondía Neji.- ¡El que se debe de largar de aquí eres tú! ¡Por si lo olvidas Tenten es mi mejor amiga, así que tengo todo el maldito derecho de estar aquí! ¡Además si no te has dado cuenta tú no eres nada en su vida!

-¡Cállate ya Hyuga!.- le grite, sentía mis mejidas rojas de la ira que me embargaba, sentía coraje que el dijera cosas tan "ciertas" pero al mismo tiempo tan dolorosas a Kankuro, solo por su maldito lado posesivo. Poco a poco los recuerdos que habían llegado a mi mente todo el día se fueron con este momento.- ¡Ya basta! ¡Si van a pelearse que sea lejos de mi casa!

-Tenten.- me dijo Neji sorprendido.

-¡Ya escuchaste idiota!.- le grito Kankuro con una sonrisa arrogante.- ¡Ya te dijo que te largues! ¡Fuera! ¡Te recuerdo que aunque sea tu amiga, ella es MI novia, así que déjala en paz!

-¡Ya Kankuro!.- le dije enfadada.- No soy de tu propiedad.

-Eso es cierto.- dijo Neji mientras una sonrisa arrogante y burlona se le formaba en los labios.- Por si nadie te dijo imbécil, hoy estuvimos a punto de besarnos… por cierto.- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi lugar. Había quedado muda observando cómo los ojos opalinos parecían luceros en la inmensidad de la noche, contrastando con la luna que esta encima de nosotros; se acercaba cada vez más con una sonrisa ligera en los labios. De repente sentí una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi rostro, que me apegaba más al cuerpo de mi opresor, sentí estar en un sueño: Neji Hyuga acerco sus labios a los míos.

Estaba cumpliendo mi sueño: Neji Hyuga estaba besándome.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado y si no... que me digan que les gustaria, explico: NO esta pensado ni el final, solo escribo lo que siento o lo que se me hace adecuado jejeje, espero no hacerlo mal U.U _

**Mil gracias ****a todas las lectoras por sus reviews y por leer el fic:**

**Ariasujm-chan:** Lo siento, hare esperar un poquito mas a esta pareja de enamorados, el amor es un poco de dolor... quiero que Neji sufra para ganar el amor de Tenten. Gracias por el review, espero seguir contando contigo :)

**MimiDeIshida: **Gracias por la suerte en mis materias, desafortunadamente no las he podido pasar U.u, espero que dentro de poco ya este libre de mis extras. Me alegro bastante que te haya gustado el cap. anterior, creo que no podre hacerlos ams largos :/ Pero procurare que siempre sean buenos. Gracias por todo :)

**Chica-anime 4ever: **Jaja me matan tus reviews! Simplemente fascinantes (no porque los demas no lo sean) Igual yo odio a esa perra de Aori ( y eso que yo la cree xD) Gracias por seguir el trama de mi fic . :)

**Beam:** Asi pasa... cuando estas en lo mejor de todo, algo lo imterrumpe ¬¬ . Gracias por el review

**ale-prinz:** No pienso dejar el fic ^^. Gracias por tan alentador fic, espero seguir contando con tus reviews hehe :D

**kyo nakamura:** Amo el suspenso, asi insito a que me sigan leyendo (que mala soy xD). Espero seguir contando contigo, muchismimas gracias por tus reviews :)

**Barby Hyuuga:** Je espero no haberte desilusionado con el cap. de esta vez. Me agrada bastante que te guste el fic, en serio gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos y alentadores. Nos vemos en el siguiente! Cuidate :)

**sisters_cullen: **Amiwa! Tiempo sin saber de ti, perdona porque no he tenido tiempo de darme una vuelta por el flog ni por tu fic :( Pero agradezco que aun estes pendiente. Cuidate mucho, espero que te guste este cap., gracias por tan lindos comentarios y tu apoyo. Cuidate mjucho ^^

**Yue-Uzumaki Hyuuga: **Que bueno que te agrada el fic, y pues creo que si ya va tomando forma el fic ^^!, pero eso es gracias a todos los reviews que me alentan a seguir o de la nada me dan mas ideas para continuar este fic. Espero no haberte descepcionado. Gracias por seguir pendiente, eso vale mucho para mi. Cuidate mucho ^^

✖•• _Espero no tardar mucho con el fic, pero dejen sus reviews , me hacen ser mejor escritora y me hacen ver que les gusta lo que escribo ^^ . Les deseo lo mejor a cada una, perdonen si demoro pero el siguiente cap. creo que estara bueno ^^ . Un beso a cada una de mis lectoras, espero seguir contando con ustedes. _

_Un review? :)_

**Vitto-H**


	6. ºo 6 oº

**Hola, perdonen la demora. Este capitulo es algo corto ... pero muy lindo ^^**

**Espero disfruten en leerla,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria**

**Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

* * *

.

_Dedicado a Chica-anime 4ever y a Yue-Uzumaki Hyuuga .. por seguir la historia desde el principio._

.

Mi mente se nublo por completo, aquel placentero acto me tenia hechizada y embriagada, cada movimiento de la boca de Neji me mantenía presa, al igual que su acercamiento para hacer más profundo el beso me dejaba paraba sin poder decir u objetar nada… solo disfrutar. Por lógica y más por sentido común, esto no podía durar más que unos segundos, segundos que se me hicieron eternos y los más felices de todo el día… mejor dicho… de toda mi vida; Kankuro lo jalo hacia él para propinarle un golpe mientras que yo, estúpidamente por reflejos, había alejado a mi mejor amigo de un empujón al sentir el tirón de Kankuro. Me quede estática, solo pasaba lentamente mis dedos por mis labios, mientras que Kankuro intentaba golpear a Neji, cosa que ni en sueños sucedería, porque él no es de los que se dejan golpear; esquivó cada uno de los golpes de Kankuro mientras el intentaba golpearlo en el rostro, cuando vi que Neji logro su objetivo y Kankuro yacía en el suelo, salí de mi estado y corrí hacia el…

-¿Pero qué diablos te sucede Hyuga?- le grite mientras intentaba levantar a Kankuro.- ¿¡Quién diablos te crees para venir hacer este espectáculo enfrente de mi casa y sobre todo, golpear a mi novio?

- Me creo el único hombre con el que puedes estar.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Kankuro.- Este beso es solo el principio de lo que tenemos juntos...

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos dices Imbécil?.- dijo un Kankuro furioso que estaba en mis piernas.- ¡Si Tenten está conmigo es porque tu no tuviste el valor para decírselo al momento! Ahora ella es mía y es a mí a quien quiere! ¿¡Es tan difícil que lo entiendas?

-¡¿Y no es más difícil que entiendas que Tenten solo está contigo para olvidarme?.- escuche que le grito Neji, cambiando su semblante tranquilo a un estado furioso, pero lo que acababa de decir era tan hiriente y a la vez tan cierto.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces "niño bonito"!.- le grito de nuevo Kankuro.- ¡No es mi culpa que estés dolido y que no hayas sabido aprovechar la oportunidad que se te dio!

- ¡Ya basta!.- grite, estaba harta de todas las discusiones y sobre todo del escándalo que hacían estando tan cerca de mi casa, alterando la tranquilidad de la noche, haciendo que algunos vecinos chismosos asomaran sus cabezas en las ventanas. Me di cuenta que esto no podía seguir, así que me levante del lado de Kankuro rápidamente quedándome de pie.- ¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Los dos!

- P-pe-ro Tenten.- me dijo Kankuro sorprendido.

-¡He dicho que los dos!.- grite más fuerte, haciendo énfasis para que se diera cuenta que hablaba en serio, pero lo que se me hizo raro es que Neji se quedara ahí parado como si nada.

- ¡Tenten!.- se levanto Kankuro exaltado, mirando con odio a Neji.- ¡El es el que se debe largar de aquí! ¡ No tiene nada que hacer esperándote en tu casa!. Además te dejo muy en claro a quien prefería, por favor, déjame quedarme contigo.

-¡Mira imbécil!.- grito Neji perdiendo su semblante.- ¡Lo que paso entre ella y yo, a ti, te debe valer madres! ¡no te metas en algo que ni siquiera sabes y más después de que gracias a mi estas con ella!¿O quieres que le diga a Tenten?

-¡ Cierra la boca Hyuga!.- le grito muy molesto, eso me desconcertó un poco _¿Qué era lo que me ocultaban ambos?_.- ¡Mejor lárgate de un vez! Déjanos a Tenten y a mi disfrutar de nosotros, tu ya escogiste que era lo que más querías!

- ¿De qué hablan los dos?.- les pregunte encarándolos, hablaban de mi como si no estuviese allí o como si no tuviera el derecho de saber sobre algo que me incumbía.- ¿Qué me tienes que decir Neji?

- Que te amo con todo mí ser y que fui un idiota por permitirte andar con este imbécil.- dijo mientras miraba con desprecio a Kankuro.- Mejor que te diga tu "noviecito" que se cree la gran cosa.

-¡Te arrepentirás Hyuga!.- fue lo último que escuche decir a Kankuro antes de que se le fuera encima a Neji, lo golpeaba bastante furioso, jamás lo vi así.

Los mire horrorizada, estaba shockeada, no podía volver en mi; me limitaba a observarlos golpearse entre ellos con tanta fuerza y todo era mi culpa. Quizás Kami-sama quiso que pudiera gritar o que algo saliera de mi boca para poder detener aquella masacre que se estaban dando

-¡POR FAVOR PAREN!.- grite mientras sentía que lagrimas caían de mis ojos, no podía evitar dejar de llorar, me dolía que las dos personas que más he querido en el mundo se estuvieran peleando, además de que me quedaba el resentimiento e que sentía que algo me ocultaban o que no me querían decir. - ¡YA BASTA!

Dejaron de pelear, supuse, tenía mis ojos cerrados cubiertos por mis manos mientras mi cuerpo caía de rodillas chocando con el asfalto de la calle. Escuchaba sus pasos apresurados viniendo hacia mi… sentí unos brazos que con fuerza y con aprehensión me tomaban para apegarme a su cuerpo, al principio no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál de los dos podía ser, pero la brisa de la noche me hizo llegar ese aroma descriptible… el de Neji. Me apego a su cuerpo, mientras que con una mano empujaba a Kankuro para que no se me acercase. Este por su parte, peleaba aun con Neji, sentía que a manotazos intentaba jalarme hacia él, pero yo no quería hacer nada, me cubría el rostro con ambas manos, en un intento vano de protegerme de las dos personas que ahí estaban riñendo.

De pronto sentí que mi cuerpo no estaba apoyado en la calle, sino que estaba levantada, levantada por los fuertes brazos de mi ex – amigo y como me acurrucaba mas y mas a su pecho, me cargo como en aquella ocasión que me sentí mal, me abrazo cuando tuve el conflicto con mi padre, cuando me invito mi primer chocolate… en fin, momentos que de nuevo volvían a mi mente.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?.- escuche que le gritaba Neji a Kankuro.- ¡¿No ves como esta Tenten y tú sigues con el afán de querer pelear? ¿¡Acaso no te importa?

-¡Si me importa!.- escuché el grito cercano a mi.- ¡Pero seré yo el que le lleve a su casa, porque yo soy su novio y es mi deber! ¡Así que bájala para que la pueda llevar a su casa!

- ¡Su novio, su novio, SU NOVIO!.- le grito Neji molesto mientras colocaba su mano en mi cabeza, me estaba tratando como una niña.- ¡Llevas todo el rato diciéndolo, y no veo que te comportes como tal! ¡Solo lo dices y dices, llenándote la boca al decir que eres novio de Tenten, pero para tu triste realidad ella no te ama, entiéndelo, solo está contigo por última opción… tal vez no sea mi novia, pero tengo algo que tu no, SU AMOR!

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!.- le grito Kankuro jalándome los brazos.- ¡Tu no la tienes por imbécil, así que mejor vete a revolcar con la cualquiera de tu novia y déjanos a mí y a Tenten en paz! ¡Tienes toda la razón, es MI novia, así que suéltala! ¡Tenten ven conmigo!

Me grito, me ordenaba, me exigía que hiciera algo para salvar su honor, que peleara su batalla; sentí un enorme coraje que era oculto por mis lágrimas, quería mandar todo al diablo, quería esconderme en mi casa y no salir más. Sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared: entre mi actual novio y el amor de toda mi vida. Mi cuerpo era producto de suaves convulsiones y temblores; el miedo se apodero de mi, de lo que pudiera pasar. De repente sentí que Neji reforzó el agarre acurrucándome en su pecho, mientras sentí su aliento en mi oído y su voz grave diciéndome: _No te preocupes, estarás bien. _Suspire al escuchar esa voz que me fascinaba y también por la relajación de saber que podía confiar en lo que el decía. Cerré los ojos y decidí confiar en mi amigo, mientras escuchaba las palabras que Kankuro le decía con el afán de que él me bajara, pero yo no quería; sabía que estaba mal quedarme con Neji, pero tenía la curiosidad de saber qué era eso que Kankuro y el se traían, lo que no me habían querido contar, además de que con él sentía que nada malo podría sucederme. Escuche como Kankuro gritaba a lo lejos dejándolo atrás, mientras mi cuerpo se movía en los brazos de mi amigo que, aun, me tenia cargada; no abrí los ojos hasta llegar a mi hogar. Neji me miro fijamente, como lo había hecho el resto del trayecto y me dedico una sonrisa, esas que solía dedicarme solo a mí. Desvié la mirada para no caer en ella e hice el intento de bajarme, cosa que resulto fácil.

-Arigato.- le murmure para disponerme a abrir la puerta.

Sentí el tirón de mi brazo derecho como aquella vez en que… en que me dijo que prefería a Aori que a mí; gire sobre mi cuerpo y mi otra mano la puse para evitar un choque, tocando su pecho… no supe que sucedió. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras sentía el aroma de Neji tan mío al igual que sus labios.

-¡_Por Kami que me estaba volviendo a besar!._

Esta vez nada me detendría, le correspondí el beso nuevamente… no quería tener el temor o la pregunta de :¿Qué hubiera pasado?. Aprovecharía este momento que tal vez no se repetiría de nuevo, quise saborear esos labios que por años había deseado. Neji profundizo más el beso haciendo que esos pequeños segundos fueran lo más fantásticos de todo mi desgraciado día. Sin embargo recordaba lo que Ino me dijo en la mañana, las palabras de amor de Kankuro y el momento donde casi nos besábamos, la maldita Aori…

Me separe de sus labios lentamente empujándolo con mi mano que estaba en su pecho.

-Gommen Neji.- susurre.- Esto no está bien, será mejor que te vayas.- le dije cabizbaja, no tenía la moral para mirarlo a los ojos, todo lo que mis padres me habían inculcado se había ido al caño al ser una mentirosa, al salir con una persona que tenía otra relación y al engañar a la persona que andaba conmigo. Me sentí la escoria más grande del mundo, por tan pequeña que haya sido mi acción.

-Tenten.- escuche que me dijo levantándome la cabeza con sus manos.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no está bien?

-¿¡Porqué?.- dije mientras las lagrimas brotaban de la nada en mis ojos.- ¡Porqué ambos tenemos una relación con otras personas! ¡Por eso! ¿Acaso no es suficiente motivo?

-Tenten... yo te amo.- escuche que volvió a decir.- Lo que único que no está bien, es que ambos estemos con esas personas si los dos nos queremos… Vuelve conmigo.- me dijo en tono de susurro.

- Lo siento Neji.- murmure mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.- Es demasiado tarde.- termine dejando atrás al ojiblanco, con un sonido de la puerta entendí que debía dejarlo en el pasado.

* * *

_-Ya no mas, ya no más_.- me repetía internamente, mientras mi cuerpo descansaba en mi cama. Y es que me sentía demasiado confundida, además de que el temor del día siguiente me invadía. ¿Qué pasaría con Kankuro? ¿Acaso todo se termino? .- Soy una estupida.

Cerre los ojos mientras mi cuerpo y mi ser se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

.

_Ok, les ofrezco una sincera disculpa al parecer no andaba muy inspirada ademas de que andaba en examenes demasiados importantes. Lo bueno es que pase las que debia ^^_

_Gracias por seguir pendiente del fic, de corazón :)._

_**Chica-anime 4ever: **_Jajaja gracias por tan entusiasta comentario ^^. Es un adonis Neji :3 de solo imaginarmelo... aah es divino. Ya qisiera tener un hermoso peluche y mas ser besada por Neji. Espero seguir contando con tus reviews y que te haya gustado este cap. Un beso

**Barby Hyuga:** Quien no quisiera ser Tenten por ser peleada por dos hermosos hombres **. Perdona la demora y te mando muchos saludos y besos. Chao

**Alexa Hiwatari** . En serio que se estan metiendo muchos problemas, pero asi es el amor... nada sencillo ^^. Gracias por tu review. Un beso

**Ariasujm-chan **: Gracias por comprender TT_ TT , y sobre todo seguir leyendo. Waa la pelea se pondra mejor, creo.Y el Hyuga no tiene seguro quedarse con la morena, hasta que saque lagrimas [Pobre U_U]. Me encanta leer tus comentarios, me levantan demasiado el animo, el proximo cap, es para ti ^^. Te mando un beso enorme y espero seguir contando contigo ^^ .Chao

**MimiDeIshida:** tienes razon, pobre Kankuro, pero se arriesgo a tener un amor con la castaña. Ni modos pobre :|. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Te mando un enorme y calido saludo. Cuidate ^^

**Yue-Uzumaki Hyuuga:** Gracias por tu comentario, no muchas se animan a hacerlo y pues, esto me ayudo bastante. no me habia dado cuenta ^^!. Por eso te dedico este capitulo, y a pesar de que es corto y creo que no dio tiempo a explayarme mas, tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y mientras te sigo gustando el fic yo soy feliz :). Te mando un saludo enorme . Chao :)

**Hidako:** No le dio fuerte :| solo lo dejo medio muerto. Jeje perdona por la espera del cap. Espero te guste. Un beso ^^

**Mido-Maru-Hime:** Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, tenia pensada diferente la historia, pero también había pensado hacerla Sasusaku ^^. Si, Aori es una zorra, intentare que Kankuro no sufra mas y ... ella si [Risa malevola]. Gracias por tu hermosos comentario, te mando muchos besos, que estés de lo mejor.

_✖•• Prometo hacerlo mas interesante el siguiente capitulo, asi como mas largo ^^. Creo que dentro de dos capitulos termina [Depende de la inspiración] __.Saludos desde Yucatan_

_Un review? :)_

**Vitto-H**


	7. ºo 7 oº

**Perdónenme por la demora. Aquí la conti :)**

**Espero disfruten en leer esta historia,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria**

**Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

* * *

.

_Dedicado a Ariasujm-chan, lectora de casi todos mis fics desde el inicio :)_

.

Llego el día, el gran día en que todo tendría un inminente fin o un nuevo comienzo. Me levante con las ganas de no querer salir de aquel lugar donde me sentía tan protegida. Era inevitable… tenía que salir de mi cama y afrontar las consecuencias.

-Ohayo Tenten.- escuche que me decían en la puerta de mi habitación.- Espero que hayas dormido bien.

-¿Mamá?.- pregunte, se me hacía demasiado extraño que ella hubiese regresado tan pronto de viaje, de negocios por supuesto. Desde que mi mamá se separo de mi papá ella era el soporte de mi hogar y yo estaba demasiado orgullosa. Pero los viajes eran obligaciones que ella debía cumplir. -¿Cuándo llegaste?.- le pregunte una vez que reaccione.

- Anoche, entrando la madrugada.- me respondía con una sonrisa.- Anda, ven a abrazar a tu madre.- seguía mientras extendía los brazos para recibirme en ellos.

Me acobije en sus brazos tan cálidos que tanta falta me habían hecho esos días, sobre todo "esos" días, donde me sentía la basura más grande que cualquiera, y ella era la única que podría comprenderme.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando llegaste?.- Le pregunte mientras ocultaba mi cara en su cuerpo, para sentirme reconfortada y agradecida de que hubiera regresado a salvo.

-Porque note que estabas muy cansada.- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.- Llegue y vi que estabas durmiendo, además, como tiraste tus cosas donde sea, supuse que habías tenido un día agotador y no quería despertarte.

-Ni que lo digas.- respondí en un susurro.

-¿Te sucede algo?.- dijo mientras sentía que me levanta el rostro para mirarme a los ojos. Así que rápido me zafe del abrazo y me voltee para que no me mirara, sino sabría todo con verme los ojos y mi cara con rastro de lagrimas, lagrimas que había sufrido la noche anterior.

-Nada Mamá.- dije mientras dirigía mi mirada al armario en busca de mi uniforme, evitando la mirada intrigante y preocupada de mi progenitora.- Es solo que creo que se me hace tarde.

-Es todavía temprano.- dijo mi madre mientras avanzaba hacia mí, colocando sus manos en mis hombros.- Am... ¿Qué collar es el que tienes puesto Tenten?.- me preguntó de la nada.

-¡Ah, este!.- dije sin más.- Es el que me regalo Neji hace algunos años ¿te acuerdas?

- Como no recordarlo.- me dijo esbozando una sonrisa.- Si cuando eras pequeña no querías quitártelo ni para bañar, pero ¿No lo tenias perdido?

- Lo encontré entre mis cosas del armario.- le respondí mirándola de frente, había cambiado de tema para evitar sentirme incomoda y lo menos que podía hacer era mirarla a los ojos y mostrarle mi hallazgo anterior.- No quería que se echara a perder así que decidí usarlo de nuevo.- dije mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a mi madre para calmar el momento incomodo anterior.

-Por cierto ¿Qué paso entre ustedes, que Neji-kun no ha venido a la casa?¿Acaso se han peleado?.- dijo mi madre con un tono analítico.

En seguida mi sonrisa se borro, baje la mirada al suelo. El tema de Neji se me hacia tan difícil de explicar lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, que le diría a mi madre: _¿Qué me había enamorado de mí mejor amigo? ¿Qué estaba usando a otro amigo para darle celos y para que así se fijara en mí? ¿Qué Neji estaba enamorado de mí y que lo había rechazado por estúpida? ¿Qué en su ausencia me había comportado como una zorra engañando a mi novio con mi mejor amigo?... ¿¡Que le diría? _

_-_Etto….- dije titubeando.- Lo que pasa es que Neji ha estado ocupado estos meses… así que no ha podido venir. Pero te manda saludos.- continué con una sonrisa, al parecer no podía caer más bajo… había engañado a mi novio ante sus ojos, "intentaba" quitarle el novio a la tal Aori, y ¡ahora le mentía a mi madre! Solo me faltaba insultar a mis amigas y pisar escoria para que sea una persona repulsiva. Ok eso sonó demasiado exagerado, pero me sentía mal, no era del tipo de hijas que le mentían a su madre y más cuando era la única persona con la que contaba en el mundo.

-¡Vaya! ¡ Que amable!.- dijo mi madre algo suspicaz.- Dile que igual le mando saludos y sobre todo que espero que un día pueda venir a visitarme, ya se le extraña por aquí.

-Si le diré.- dije con una sonrisa.- ¿Te parece si desayunamos juntas?

Y así termino una plática incomoda con mi madre; al bajar a desayunar hablamos de trivialidades: como su viaje, mi desempeño en la escuela, de lo que hacía falta en la casa, entre otras cosas. El caso es que me apure a tomar un baño y alistarme para ir a la escuela, una vez terminado mi desayuno y platica con mi madre. Me despedí de un beso y me encamine a la escuela como cada mañana.

Cruce la calle menos concurrida y sentí un tiro un mi brazo derecho que me apego al muro de una casa, cubrieron mi boca con una manos impidiéndome proferir un grito de ayuda… me iba a defender cuando mire a mi agresor. Descubrió mis labios mientras me hacia señal de silencio, sentí como su aliento se acercaba cada vez a mi rostro y como unía sus labios a los míos. Para que mentir, amaba cada vez que me tomaba por sorpresa besándome, era una sensación tan adictiva. Se alejo de mí y mostró una de las pocas sonrisas que poseía: de complicidad. Sin evitarlo le sonreí.

-¿Por qué Neji?.- me atreví a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué, qué?.- dijo algo confundido

- Porque si éramos amigos de años, si ambos sentíamos lo mismo mutuamente, ¿por qué no estamos juntos?.- le pregunte con seguridad

- Porque somos unos idiotas que no supimos reconocer lo que teníamos, porque fui un imbécil al no darme cuenta que el único amor que necesitaba era el tuyo.- dijo respondiendo mi pregunta con sus ojos clavados en los míos.- porque me equivoque al creer que Aori sería mi felicidad, cuando ya te tenia. Porque fui ambicioso por querer algo más de amor cuando tú me lo habías dado todo. ¿Responde tu pregunta?

- …- no supe que contestar. Debo admitir que jamás espere una respuesta de Neji así, tan libre y tierna, dejando su lado frio y orgulloso a un lado para decirme que me necesitaba. Lo único que hice fue sonreír sinceramente. Si bien sabía que este mismo día debía terminar con Kankuro para dejarme de tonterías, para dejar de jugar con él, no debía dejarme tan fácil ante los ojos de portador de mis sueños.

- ¿Y tú?.- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué después de que ayer me rechazaras para no romper con tu "noviecito", porque ahora estás conmigo?

-….- su pregunta me dejo helada, era una buena pregunta, no por nada era un "genio".- "¿_Por qué estaba con él?" porque lo amaba, porque me di cuenta que él es mi felicidad, que lo perdone después de que prefirió a Aori….- _No lo sé.- le respondí.- No sé porque hago esto.

Se acerco muy lentamente y acaricio mi rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de mi contacto con él. Sentí como su respiración chocaba contra mi nuca y sus labios estaban cerca de mi oreja.

- Yo si lo sé.- me susurro en el oído.- Por que al igual que yo, estás enamorada.

Se alejo dejándome más sorprendida viendo como se marchaba, dejándome sola. Más claro ni el agua, el ya lo sabía.

**[][][][][]**

Llegue a la escuela y caminaba sin rumbo, tenía miedo de llegar a mi salón y ver a Kankuro, pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada: No dejaría que alguien más sufriera por mi culpa, así como tampoco yo sufriría.

- Tenten.- escuche una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Voltee y cuál fue mi sorpresa verlo parado atrás de mi. Tenía un aspecto bastante deplorable, su uniforme estaba arrugado y el llevaba los ojos bastantes hinchados, su rostro tenia algunos moretones y marcas por los golpes de la noche anterior; sentí como mi garganta se oprimía y mi corazón se arrugaba, todas las ganas y los ánimos que tenia para terminar con el de una vez por todas se apagaron al verlo.

- ¿Estás bien?.- atine a preguntar.- ¿Qué te paso?

- Nada.- dijo con una sonrisa falsa, era notorio que estaba deprimido y yo era la causante.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.- le respondí sonriéndole para animarlo.- Vamos

Fue impreciso decir a dónde íbamos, caminábamos sin rumbo en las instalaciones de la escuela, era bastante incomodo recibir las miradas de los demás al verle el aspecto a Kankuro.

- ¿Te parece si hablamos saliendo de la escuela?.- dijo cabizbajo.- Es que no creo que sea el momento, ya vez como nos miran.

- Como quieras.- le respondí, no sabía que mas decirle.

Vi como él se alejaba al aula donde estaba su hermana Temari, una gran amiga. Baje mi mirada y camine de nuevo hacia el aula; miraba sin ver, sonreía a nadie en especial, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie ni de hablar con nadie. Voltee para ver donde estaba Kankuro antes de entrar: cuando lo vi.

¡No estaba hablando con su hermana! ¡Estaba hablando con Neji!

- _Kuso._- susurre mentalmente.- _¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar que Temari y Neji estaban en el mismo salón?_

Pero a diferencia de la noche anterior, estaban platicando, Neji tenía su pose seria como siempre y Kankuro estaba con la mirada como cuando estaba conmigo; al parecer estaban charlando tranquilamente, como su fueran "grandes amigos".

- Este será un largo día.- me dije antes de entrar a clases.

Apenas llego Kankuro al aula, se sentó como siempre a mi lado y me dirigió una de sus habituales sonrisas. Pensaba que después de lo de la noche anterior, el se querría alejar lo más posible de mi, pero me di cuenta de mi error. Note que no dejaba de mirarme, aunque yo lo ignorara; al término de la clase sentí una agarre fuerte en mi brazo y lo mire, ahora sus ojos estaban cargados de rabia y dolor, lo que unos minutos atrás habían sido cálidos y depresivos, ahora demostraban todo lo contrario. Iba a preguntarle qué ocurría cuando él me interrumpió

- ¿Quién te dio "ese" collar?.- dijo haciendo énfasis con la vista al regalo de Neji.- Dime Tenten

- ¿Para qué quieres saber?.- le respondí cortante.- Es solo un collar.

- Quiero confirmar algo.- dijo con una expresión seria.- dímelo

-Neji.- respondí con facilidad, no iba a mentirle solo por usar un collar que años atras me habían obsequiado.- Neji me dio el collar ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¿Qué tiene?.- dijo con rencor.- Que después de lo que paso ayer, de lo que te hizo ese imbécil, después de todo lo que sufriste sigas estando de su lado, apegada a los recuerdos de tu pasado.

- Mira Kankuro yo…- había empezado molesta cuando mi maestra de biología interrumpió mi discusión

- Hablamos después.- me susurro y se sentó sin dejarme hablar.

Se puede decir que la clase paso de la forma más incomoda posible, intentaba concentrarme en mi materia pero Neji invadía mis pensamientos y la actitud de Kankuro me embargaba de miedo. Suspire para alejar los malos pensamientos, ya que todo lo sucedido era culpa mía y de nadie más. Si bien la noche anterior me había martirizado negándome la idea de que amaba a Neji y por lo tanto haberlo rechazado, ahora sentía enormes ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que todos se enteraran que amaba a Neji Hyuga, pero para eso debía romper con mi cadena autoimpuesta y esperar que el hiciese algo al respecto con la suya… definitivamente sería más difícil de lo que esperaba.

El timbre del descanso jamás me había sonado tan angelical como ese día, respire y me topa de nuevo con Kankuro que me miraba rencoroso, pero que se alejo sin decirme más. Aproveche para salir y dejar mi mente en claro, para analizar lo que en verdad quería, no habrían más errores… ahora haría lo que quisiera, no lo que me pareciera correcto. En eso divagaba mi mente cuando sentí que me hablaban insistentemente.

- ¡Tenten! ¡Tenten!.- escuche a mis espaldas para llamar mi atención.- ¿¡Ya escuchaste?

- ¿Qué cosa?.- respondí dándome la vuelta y notar que mi grupo de amigas estaba ahí.

- ¡Que Aori está haciendo berrinche en el salón de Neji!.- dijo una Ino emocionada, a lo que las demás voltearon a verlas sorprendidas por verla disfrutar la tragedia de otra persona.- ¿¡QUE? ¡Es cierto!

-¡Esperen chicas!.- les respondí.- No les entiendo

-¡Ay Tenten!.- me dijo Sakura como si fuera una niña.- Lo que pasa es que andan diciendo que Aori se puso a llorar y patalear como chiquita después de que platico con Neji…

- Es cierto Tenten-chan.- dijo Hinata en tono bajo para convencerme.- Nos lo conto Temari-chan

- Pero no se qué tiene de raro.- comente aun saliendo de mi trance.- No es nuevo que Aori le haga un berrinche de tal magnitud a Neji, eso es todo los días…

- ¿¡Tu eres tonta o qué?.- me soltó Ino de la nada.- ¡Es lógico! Mira, dice Temari que Kankuro fue a hablar con ella para contarle sobre algo que paso con Neji ayer, pero que Neji salió y le pido hablar con él un momento, después de varias palabras Aori escucho que decían que estaban dispuestos a luchar por el amor de cierta castaña.- dijo mirándome, mientras yo ponía cara de boba sorprendida… era demasiado extraño imaginarme a esos dos diciéndose eso, por dentro me emocionaba pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir incomoda.- Si, señora… la castaña eres tú. Pero en fin.- dijo continuando su relato.- al escucharlo enfureció, de tal manera que iba a ir contra a ti ya que estabas pasando, pero Neji la detuvo diciéndole unas palabras a lo que ella empezó a proferir gritos y llantos como loca. E ahí mi relato

-…- no conteste, solo pude formar una sonrisa de felicidad, me sentía tan bien saber que Neji estaba dispuesto a estar conmigo.

- Pero eso no es lo mejor.- continuo Sakura dándole énfasis.- ¡Se dice que la corto! Que al fin Neji se dio cuenta con la bruja que salía.

No pudimos evitar reírnos, al fin sabía lo que era estar inmensamente feliz y aliviada, claro que eso no podía durar…

- TU.- escuché un grito a lo lejos.- ¡Maldita zorra arrastrada!

Voltee mi cabeza al lugar donde proferían los gritos y note aquella silueta que tanto dolor me había provocado, que se pavoneaba presumiendo a su trofeo, aunque esta vez no tenía nada que presumir.

-¡ Eres una zorra!.- gritaba mientras se acercaba con sus dos amigas y se dirigía al lugar donde estaba.- ¡Maldita mosca muerta! ¡Solo eres una carita de niña buena cuando en realidad eres una….

No aguante y le solté una bofetada, las únicas personas que tenían derecho a decirme eso era mi persona y mi madre, no resistí aquel impulso de agarrarla a golpes, pero me contuve soltando simplemente una cachetada a su sobre - maquillado rostro

- ¡Tenten!.- me grito Sakura y Hinata.

- ¡Eso es!.- me animaba Ino, por lo que las demás la miraron con reproche.- ¡¿QUE? Esa tipa se lo busco

- ¿¡ COMO TE ATREVES A PONERME LA MANO ENCIMA?.- me grito mientras en su mejilla se notaba la marca de mi mano, podía decirse que el placer de haberle dado lo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho nadie me lo podía quitar. Sentir su rostro contra la palma de la mano me hacía sentir tranquilidad, desahogue toda la rabia contenida en un simple golpe, al fin entendía porque los varones creaban sus peleabas entre ellos.- ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?

- Para que me preguntas si ya lo sabes.- le dije con una mirada fría y seria, sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos para demostrarle que no estaba dispuesta a recibir sus humillaciones.- ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién te crees tú, para venir a decirme semejantes estupideces?

Vi como intentaba darme un golpe aprovechando, según ella, que estaba distraída; lo que ella no sabía era que, después de años de amistad con Neji, había aprendido algo de defensa personal que él me había enseñado por lo que pude controlar su golpe con una mano, reteniendo con su fuerza su muñeca sin moverme de mi posición actual.

- ¿¡Ahora te crees la gran cosa verdad?.- me decía con coraje, notaba como las venitas de su sien aumentaban su énfasis cada vez que me dirigía la palabra.- ¡Te crees más que los demás porque Neji te ha hecho caso!

- Nunca me he sentido más que nadie.- dije encarándola, mientras mis amigas seguían atrás cuidándome las espaldas, agradecía que no se hubieran metido para poder sacar todo lo que había querido expresar desde que supe que estaba con Neji.- hasta ahora tu eres la única que mira inferiormente a todo aquel que te rodea, eres la menos indicada para decir eso.

- Claro, ahora te sientes más confiada porque sabes que como buena zorra, tienes de tu lado a MI novio.- decía con cinismo y burla.- Pero esto es pasajero, porque escucha bien: El es mío, por ahora te hace caso por lástima o por diversión, solo eres un buen pasatiempo que el acaba de encontrar. Jamás tomaría en serio a una.- dijo mirándome de arriba para abajo.- "cualquiera" como tú, así que no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones estúpida.

- Eso lo dices por ardida.- dije sacando una sonrisa.- Lo siento, pero yo no peleo por un hombre. Afortunadamente yo SI tengo dignidad y orgullo, si tú no lo tienes no es mi problema, así que si estás perdiendo a TU novio es porque no sabes amar lo que tienes. Disfruta el tiempo que te quede llenándote la boca de que eres novia de Neji Hyuga y a mí ni me metas en tus líos de zorra, porque hasta para eso… hay niveles. Yo no me rebajo al tuyo, no me humillo solo para que alguien me quiera.

Terminando le di la espalda, quizás no era lo que tanto añoraba decirle o que pudiera sacar todo lo que quería, pero tenía la satisfacción de no haberme puesto a pelear como cualquier loca, me di mi lugar y para mi, con eso era suficiente. Mire a mis amigas que me miraban con una sonrisa, pero algo en la mirada de Ino que aun las observaba me tenían aun en guardia.

- ¡Eres una….- escuche su grito a mis espaldas.

-¡ Ni te atrevas a tocarla!.- grito Ino encaminándose hacia ella, haciendo que yo volteara de nuevo tras haberme alejado un buen tramo.- ¡Si te metes con ella te metes con todas! ¡Así que ni se te ocurra maldita zorra malparada, porque quizás Tenten no te dijo lo que te mereces, pero conmigo no tendrás tanta suerte! ¡Lárgate a llorar a tu novio por otro lado! ¡Largo!

Pude notar como mis demás amigas la miraban también con coraje, reiterando lo que acababa de gritarle Ino; lanzaron una última mirada y se marcharon, dejando un espectáculo como siempre.

Resople cansada, me molestaba ese tipo de escenitas y más si era enfrente de toda la escuela; tenía la firme esperanza de que fuera la última vez que me topaba con esa tipa. Mis amigas me abrazaron para darme ánimos, no porque estuviera en un mar de llantos, sino que me sentía rara, no estaba acostumbrada a pelearme con nadie y mas por un hombre. Me sonrieron, pude notar la felicidad que me transmitían a través de ese gesto, me sentía en calma y en paz; mire a mi alrededor y muchos sonreían, los pocos que lo habían visto estaban conmigo, a lo que me sentí algo satisfecha.

-¿Y bien Tenten?.- dijo Ino sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿Qué paso ayer entre Neji y Kankuro? Digo, para que esto llegara a este extremo, debió ser algo demasiado importante…- intente articular algo y me interrumpió.- ¡Y no digas que no sabes! Porque se nota a leguas que si tienes idea de que te hablo!

Respire resignada, me habían apoyado en todo momento y sentía que debía pagarles con algo más de información; caminamos hasta bajo una árbol y conté mi relato desde mis pensamientos cotidianos que atormentaban mi mente cada día hasta la mañana de hoy, sin mencionar lo del beso fugaz antes de entrar a clases. Ellas eran buenas oyentes, se emocionaban por ratos, sonreían por otros, se molestaban e insultaban en algunos, pero siempre escuchando mi relato; cuando finalice estaban más emocionadas que yo.

- ¡Tenten!.- me gritaba Sakura.- ¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Dos hombres peleando por tu amor! Aunque Kankuro no lo merece, es muy posesivo… pero Neji es un tonto, porque te dejo primero… ¡aunque es el amor de tu vida! ¡Amiga es una decisión difícil!

- Tranquila frentona.- la calmo Ino.- Todas sabemos con quien quiere estar Tenten, pero… ¡¿Cómo terminaras con Kankuro?

- No tengo idea.- dije con cara de dolor.- ¡Eso es lo que más me cuesta!

- Tenten –chan.- dijo Hinata en voz baja como siempre.- Ten en cuenta que entre más prolongues tu decisión, mas prolongas el dolor de Neji-niisan y el tuyo.

- Tienes razón Hinata.- dije dedicándole una sonrisa.- Pero ahora lo que quiero saber es, sobre lo que menciono Neji anoche, eso que yo aun no sé.

- Pues Tenten.- me dijo Ino rodeándome con un brazo.- Es hora de que vayas por él, no vaya ser una de sus estupideces y tengas que sufrir de nuevo… si quieres empezar algo con él, ¡Fuera secretos y mentiras!

Oportuno timbre que hizo terminar aquella charla, me despedí de ellas como siempre… no sin antes recibir una abrazo de apoyo moral de cada una y una frase algo insultante por parte de Ino, sentí que al menos un problema ya no tenia, así que me di valor para ver a Kankuro y enfrentarlo como tal.

Entre al salón de clases y ocupe mi sitio respectivo con la esperanza de que pudiera terminar con todas mis angustias el día de hoy, no te como Kankuro se sentaba y no me dirigía ni la mirada y tampoco pensaba suplicarle… solo quería estar en paz aunque sea un momento corto. Escuche como parloteaba mi maestra de Literatura, mientras mi mente divagaba en posibles sucesos del día de hoy, me sentía tan emocionada y a la vez tan angustiada por lo que pudiera suceder en el próximo descanso, tendría que encarara a Kankuro y eso no sería asunto fácil. Espera tan ansiosamente el timbre que finalizaba la clase y anunciaba el receso más largo del día, al fin se hizo presente y tome a Kankuro por su brazo para que se detuviera:

- ¿Podemos hablar?.- le pregunte seria.- Tenemos que aclarar varias cosas.

- Está bien.- vi que contestaba con una expresión gélida.- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

- Bien…- comencé, comprobaba que no había nadie por los alrededores para escuchar lo que había estado planeando.- Las cosas entre nosotros, como te habrás dado cuenta, no están funcionando, si bien es cierto que no hice mi mejor esfuerzo, tampoco me has facilitado las cosas.- tome un respiro mientras sentía la mirada de Kankuro clavada en la mía.- No tiene caso seguir con esta farsa, ¿no crees?

- Yo SI hice mi mejor esfuerzo Tenten.- me dijo serio y al parecer algo desanimado.- Tú fuiste la que desde un principio solo quiso jugar conmigo…

- Sabes que eso no es cierto.- le interrumpí.- Intente que esto funcionara por el cariño que te tengo, pero aquí.- dije señalando el lado izquierdo de mi pecho.- no se manda, bien lo sabes. Lamento no haber olvidado, pero también lamento no haberte querido como mereces, creo que ni siquiera estaba lista para iniciar una relación y tú lo sabías perfectamente, y aun así, me dijiste que no te importaba.

- Bien.- dijo Kankuro con la mirada baja.-Entonces… ¿te irás a los brazos del Hyuga?

- Con todo respeto, esto no es de tu incumbencia.- le respondí.- Espero que a pesar de todo, podamos llevarnos "bien".

- Como quieras.- dijo con una sonrisa falsa.- ¿Sabes? Siempre me gustaste, desde el primer momento que te vi me cautivo tu personalidad y tu forma de ser, desde el primer proyecto en el que hicimos equipo pensé que serias la persona perfecta para que seas mi novia, pero creo que me equivoque… al parecer el Hyuga gano el juego esta vez.

- ¿Perdón?.- pregunte aterrada, escuche cada palabra que dijo pero el final me dejo en shock.- ¿Qué juego?

- ¿No te ha dicho?.- dijo con una mirada algo rara.- Así que ese Hyuga resulto poco hombre, pensé que ya te había dicho la verdad antes de que se atreviera a pedirte algo más.

- ¡Contéstame Kankuro!.- le insistí.- ¿¡Que juego?

- Que te diga el.- me dijo con una sonrisa.- A el escogiste, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer.- vi como se dio la vuelta, no podía dejar que se fuera y lo gire para que me encarara.

- ¿¡Te prestaste para jugar conmigo con Neji?.- dije con los ojos rojos.- ¡Responde!

- No fue así.- me contestó débilmente.- yo de verdad me enamore de ti, le pedí ayuda a tu "amiguito" para qué me dijera como podía acercarme a ti, pero el muy imbécil no me dijo nada… solo respondió que si quería estar conmigo no lo lograría porque eras muy selectiva, que solo con una persona como el saldrías. Yo le conteste que haría lo que fuera para que te fijaras en mi, el me dijo que apostaba a que no lograba ni siquiera ser tu amigo, que el lograría que fueras su novia antes que yo. Le dije que estaba bien, que hiciera lo que le plazca si con eso estaba feliz… ¿Tenten?

- …- no le conteste, mire a un punto de la nada con los ojos llorosos, tenía una rabia enorme en mi interior… estaba dispuesta a golpear lo primero que se me pusiese en el camino. Escuché cada palabra hiriente de Kankuro, mi mente me decía que no le hiciera caso, que lo hacía por despecho, mi corazón se partía en un millón de pedazos con cada lágrima que guardaba en mi interior.

- Escucha.- me dijo de pronto.- Yo si te quise, te ame como a nadie. Me duele que estés pasando por esto, yo no me preste al jueguito estúpido de ese imbécil, la noche anterior por eso quería golpearlo, me molestaba que te mintiese y que me echara la culpa de sus actos. Lamento lo que estas pasando, en serio.

Lo mire, tenía los ojos cristalinos pero lo miraba con rencor: "_¿Cómo pudo guardarse eso durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?"_. Me limite a guardar silencio y salir del salón de clases, escuche que el gritaba mi nombre pero lo ignore, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, quería llorar, gritar, golpear, insultar… quería descargar todo el coraje que había adquirido desde que vi a Aori y que culmino cuando hable con Kankuro. Camine a lo mas profundo de la escuela, hasta llegar a una zona donde había nadie, me senté a mirar la nada del piso, mientras mi mente me torturaba recordando cada palabra que dijo Kankuro sobre Neji , en mi interior no quería creer nada de lo que dijo… pero no podía negar todo lo que se me presentaba…

- ¿Tenten!.- escuché una voz ronca.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mire el portador de la voz, era lógico que supiese donde estaba cuando ahí íbamos a refugiarnos cuando queríamos estar solos, sin ninguna compañía más que la mutua. Su mirada seguía clavada en mi, mientras yo le correspondía la mirada con mis ojos cubiertos de lágrimas

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- dijo acercándose más.- ¿¡Ahora que te hizo ese imbécil?

- ¡Ya cállate!.-le grite mientras me incorporaba y le encaraba.- ¡Tu y Kankuro pueden irse al diablo! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio en estos momentos Neji Hyuga!

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- me pregunto extrañado por mi comportamiento.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿¡Por qué?.- dije mientras las lagrimas brotaba de mis ojos irremediablemente.- ¿¡Tu Neji Hyuga te atreves a preguntar el por qué? ¡Qué poca vergüenza tienes!

- ¡Tenten no entiendo de que estás hablando!.- dijo empezando a enojarse.- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?

- ¡Ya me entere del "jueguito" que tenias con Kankuro!.- le grite.- ¡De cómo tu y el jugaban a cuál sería el ganador del título de ser mi novio!

- Tenten… no es lo que crees.- me dijo asustado.- De seguro el… te metió tanta porquería en la cabeza como quiso… déjame explicarte.

-¡No me metió nada!.- le respondí furiosa.- Dime la verdad Neji… ¿Es cierto que jugaron conmigo?

- Déjame te explico, por favor.- dijo con su semblante serio y recobrando la calma.

-¡ Respóndeme maldita sea!.- dije gritando mas furiosa de lo que ya estaba.- ¿¡Es cierto sí o no?

- Si, Tenten.- me respondió con su tono serio.- Es cierto.

.

.

* * *

_¡Como pudo Neji hacer esto! D: . Ok, prometo aclarar el asunto... en el sig. capitulo... todo tiene una explicacion ^^. Como cada capitulo les ofrezco mi mas sincera disculpa, digamos que mi "Musa" [o Muso xD] cambio, ahora ando buscando __mi nueva inspiración, de hecho ya lo encontre ... por lo que el sig. fic de eso tratara... sabran como me va en el amor U.U . En fin... espero no haber demorado tanto._

_**•• ¡Ya estamos en la recta final del fic!** Si mi memoria o mi imaginacion no me falla este es el penultimo cap. de "Amistad perdida", depende mucho de que tanto me explaye ^^ . Ahora los agradecimientos:_

**Ariasujm-chan: **Espero de corazón que te haya gustado el cap. es agradecimiento por todos los reviews que has dejado en este fic y en muchos otros ^^. Al parecer este cap es de vital importancia así como el ultimo :D. Ojala siga contando con tus fantásticos reviews :D.. mientras Neji sigue luchando por el amor de la castaña. Te mando un abrazo enorme y un saludo :)_  
_

**_uchiha selena: _**Aquí te tengo la conti. Ojala no te haya hecho esperar mucho ^^!**. **Ps al parecer Kankuro escondia lo peor :/. Gracias por leer el fic, te mando un abrazote :D._  
_

_**Barby Hyuga:**_ Me alegro que e haya gustado el cap. anterior, digamos que no fue lo suficientemente bueno como crei :/. Agradezco que sigas pendiente del fic ^^. Te mando un beso y abrazo, espero contar contigo hasta el ultimo cap :D

**MimiDeIshida: **Gracias por el review!. Obvio.. arriba el Nejiten! :D. Me alegro que sigas en este fic ^^. Te mando muxos besos.

**Chica-anime 4ever:** Jajaja mil gracias por seguir con el fic! Cada vez que leo tus reviews me sacan una sonrisa. Yo igual adoro ver sufrir a Neji, solo por el amor de Tenten [aclaro xD]. Dile a tu peluche de Neji que no es mi culpa que se irresistiblemente sexy, y que es mas adorable cuando pierde el control :Q. Wa si fue mucho tiempo el que tarde... no me mido ^^. Creo que el sig estará listo mas rápido que este... ya lo empece :D. Mil gracias por tu review... te mando un besote [igual a tu Peluche :D]. Nos vemos en el sig. cap va? ^^

**Kokoro-hyuga: **Bienvenida a "Amistad perdida" querida amiga, siempre esta abierta a nuevas lectoras y si dejan lindo reviews... aun mas :D. Jeje no es cierto. Quien fuera Tenten para tener a dos chicos mega lindos peleando por su amor :D, pero Neji ya ha declarado su amor, ni modos :/. Me alegro bastante que te haya gustado el fic, gracias ^^. Nos vemos en el sig :)

**Yue-Uzumaki Hyuuga: **Gracias por el review! Me dio gusto saber que te gusto el cap. anterior, tanta pelea en el otro y ahora tanto drama. AL final Neji y Kankuro no ocultaban nada bueno, aunque si se llevo el premio mayor: el amor de Tenten :D. Waa! también mexicana... una patriota mas ^^. Ojala y sigas hasta el final del fic, te mando un abrazote! [P.D: Leeré tus fics muy pronto, cuando menos esperes xD]

_**•• Gracias a cada persona que se toma la molestia de leer el fic, de agregarla a favoritas o a "alerts". **Ya en la recta final y aun así tengo maravillosas lectoras.. y las que están viniendo. Gracias. Espero no demorar en terminar el siguiente capitulo. Les mando un saludo desde Yucatan :D_

_Un review = Una escritora feliz._

_Sugerencias = Una buena escritora_

**_Vitto- H_**


	8. ºo 8 oº

**¡DISCULPEN! Perdonen la horrible tardanza... mis explicaciones al final.**

**Espero disfruten en leer esta historia,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria**

**Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

* * *

.

_Para Chica-anime 4ever y para cada una de las lectoras que se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic. Gracias C:_

.

.

Sentí mi mundo caer en aquel momento, podía decirse que mis ojos se desorbitaron en cuanto sus palabras entraron por mis oídos retumbando. No articule nada, quede paralizada por aquellas simples palabras que se volvieron mi condena personal; desee con todo el corazón que solo haya sido mi imaginación, pero la triste realidad era que él acababa de articular aquellas hirientes palabras que ahora me estaban destruyendo el alma.

Gire sin verlo y me encamine hacia otro lugar lejos de él, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar con aquella persona que solo estaba jugando conmigo. Intente recordar la imagen que días atrás había estado presente en mis pensamientos y sueños, la imagen de mi mejor amigo que, a pesar de ser frívolo y frio, se preocupaba por mi… esa imagen que las palabras que de su boca salieron, acababan de borrar de una vez el concepto en el que lo tenía.

- ¡Tenten!.- escuche cerca.- ¡Espera! ¡Déjame te explico!.

Me voltee a verlo, en serio su cinismo era tan grande como para que yo pretendiera que le creyese. Las palabras de Aori resonaban en mi mente: _"Pero esto es pasajero, porque escucha bien: El es mío, por ahora te hace caso por lástima o por diversión, solo eres un buen pasatiempo que él acaba de encontrar. Jamás tomaría en serio a una "cualquiera" como tú, así que no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones estúpida". _Ella tenía razón, era una estúpida al creer que Neji me hiciese caso, que dos hombres se pelearan por mi amor como en las novelas o películas de amor, era lógico que nadie creyera en palabras de una persona que te cambió por otra, pero el corazón es irremediablemente torpe y no hace caso a la razón que intenta guiarlo por un camino sin dolor, le gusta sufrir.

-¡No es lo que tú crees!.- decía llegando al lugar donde estaba.- deja termino de…

No deje que terminara, le propine una sonora bofetada, peor que la que le había echado a Aori horas antes, ésta estaba cargada de todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, él era la persona que me ayudaría a desquitar todo mi dolor y sufrimiento… todo lo que me había hecho pasar para estar con él, para que solo resultase en un estúpido juego. Note como su cabeza quedaba de lado mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro… me miro con esos ojos tan gélidos que poseía, vi que movía su boca para decir algo y no dude en propinarle otra bofetada; empecé a golpearle el pecho con las manos cerradas mientras no dejaba de llorar, me era inevitable detenerlas cuando mi ser se caía en pedazos y las palabras de Kankuro y Aori retumbaban mis oídos constantemente.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!.- le gritaba con cada golpe que le lanzaba.- ¡JAMÁS TE PERDONARE! ¡TE ODIO!

El se limitaba a recibir mis golpes mirando fijamente, no articulaba nada ni se movía, solo me miraba esperando a que me detuviese; yo tenía los ojos cerrados para no verle su expresión, pero ya eran demasiados golpes y me había cansado, mi respiración se hizo entrecortada, dificultándome la capacidad para respirar adecuadamente.

Sentí como él me rodeo con sus brazos mientras jadeaba para apegarme a su pecho recién golpeado, no pude oponerme debido al cansancio, me limite a sollozar en su pecho mientras él me reconfortaba con sus brazos. No dijimos nada, se escuchaba mi respiración entrecortada por el llanto, mientras el acariciaba mi cabello en señal de consuelo.

-¿Por qué?.- lance mi pregunta con la voz más débil.- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Pensé que eras mi amigo.

- Yo no te hice nada.- me dijo en susurro.- Ese idiota te dijo mal las cosas

- Pero me acabas de decir que si jugaste conmigo.- dije mirándolo con mis ojos llorosos y rojos.- ¡Lo acabas de decir!

-No.- me dijo devolviéndome una mirada fría.- Tu preguntaste si era cierto que habían jugado contigo, yo te respondí que sí, pero no me incluí en esas personas… eso tu lo supusiste.- continuó, acariciando mi rostro y limpiando las lágrimas que habían quedado.- Jamás te haría semejante canallada.

-¿Entonces?.- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Me dejas explicarte ahora?.- me pregunto con un tono suave. A lo que me limité a asentir con la cabeza levemente.- En la primera semana de clases, yo estaba entrenando en las canchas después de clases como siempre, entre a los vestidores una vez terminado mi entrenamiento para cambiarme de ropa, ahí encontré a… Kankuro Sabaku No, con otro idiota, como ni los conozco decidí no saludarlos pero escuchaba cada palabra que se decían, no me importo hasta que escuché tu nombre.

- ¿Mi nombre?.- interrumpí mientras no dejaba de mirarlo, había algo en el que me decía que estaba siendo sincero, pero el coraje no me permitía tratarlo con la amabilidad de siempre.

- Si.- me respondió.- El idiota de Kankuro le decía al otro sujeto, que había conocido a una chava linda llamada Tenten, que estaba seguro que caería rendida a sus pies, pero el otro le decía que era improbable que porque andabas mucho conmigo, o sea, que yo no permitiría que nadie se te acercase. Pero él le contesto que estaba seguro de que se haría tu novio y que me ganaría el premio, su amigo se burlo de él, entonces concretaron que si se hacía novio de ti en menos de 3 semanas le pagaba ¥500 yens, pero si no lo conseguía el debía pagarle; después escuche que él se reía mientras aceptaba el trato. Pero para eso yo ya estaba demasiado enojado… lo encare, aporreándolo contra uno de los casilleros mientras intentaba estrangularlo, él solo me miro con su sonrisita burlona. Le dije que si se te acercaba saldría mal librado, el solo se rio y dijo que me demostraría que era mejor que yo. Le propine un golpe en la nariz y salí de ahí. Si me quedaba no podría contenerme.

- ….- no le dije nada, mi subconsciente me decía que le creyera pero mi razón me decía que no podía confiar en él.

- Por favor.- me dijo pegando su frente a la mía.- Créeme, no tengo motivos para mentirte.

Lo mire fijamente, era cierto, aunque Kankuro tampoco tenía motivos para mentirme… si me lo decía o no, iba a terminar con el fuese como fuese. La mano de Neji bajo de mi rostro a mi pecho y agarro el collar que tenia colgado.

- Lo encontraste.- me dijo sonriendo.- Esto es lo más preciado que he dado en mi vida, me da gusto que aun lo conserves. ¿Recuerdas el drama que hicimos en el parque? La gente se nos quedaba viendo de una forma extraña.

Sonreí mientras una risilla se escapaba de mis labios, recordar aquellas cosas me hacían sentir feliz y viva, lo mire de nuevo sus ojos ahora mostraban algo de luz y calor, me miraban como si quisiese que le creyera, tenía tantas ganas de creerle a pesar de que me sentía tan desilusionada. Tuve que dirigir mi mirada hacia otro lado por lo incomoda que me era la situación, intente alejarme lentamente de su abrazo pero él me apegaba cada vez mas; enseguida noto mis temores, tomo mi mentón para que lo mirase, sentía que me perdía en ese mar plateado que albergaba mis más grandes sueños y esperanzas.

- Kankuro esta ardido.- me dijo sin quitar su vista de la mía.- ¿No se te hace raro que de la nada haya salido Aori?

- A esa tipa tú la escogiste.- le dije formando un puchero e intentado alejarme de él, escuchar el nombre de esa tipa me pinchaba el hígado.- así que no tiene nada que ver Kankuro.

- ¿Sabes porque me hice novio de ella?.- pregunto haciendo fuerza debido al vano intento de librarme de su agarre.

- No.- le respondí secamente.- Y no me interesa

- Eso es porque.- me dijo tomando mi mentón por segunda vez para que lo mirase a los ojos.- Tenia bastantes cosas en común contigo, parecía que la habían sacado de mis pensamientos… le gustaba todo lo que a mí, teníamos tantas cosas en común.

- ¡Qué lindo!.- le dije con la mirada más dura posible.- ¿Por qué no te largas con ella entonces y me dejas en paz?

- ¿Celosa?.- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras clavaba su vista en mi

- ¡No!.- respondí de inmediato.- ¡Yo no tengo celos de nada ni nadie! No sé que le ves a esa zorra mal parada….- definitivamente acababa de hacer lo peor… le demostré que si estaba celosa en todo sentido. Note como soltaba una risa algo burlona, lo mire mientras el también me miraba, se acerco lentamente y me beso lentamente. Amaba cuando me besaba de sorpresa, pero aun estaba rencorosa por lo que acababa de decir, además de que no había olvidado todas las lágrimas que había derramado por su culpa. Pare el beso y el sonrió

"¿Por qué sonrió?" me preguntaba una y otra vez, pero todo se aclaro cuando beso mi nariz de nuevo.

- Tenten Ama se ha vuelto igual de orgullosa que un Hyuga.- decía con una mirada burlona y con una seriedad increíble ante tal comentario. – Creo que no soy una buena opción para ti.- se acerco lentamente y susurro.- Pero hare hasta lo imposible para ser digno de ti.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, era digno de recordar aquellas hermosas palabras… parecía un sueño maravilloso…

_- Tenten_

- Tenten, Tenten…. Tenten…

- ¡Ahhh!.- gritó de repente.- TE AMO

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.- dijo una silueta que la observando fijamente

-¿ Qué… qué pasó?.- dijo algo confusa la tigreña

- Te quedaste dormida Tenten.- susurro una voz masculina.- Se nota que estabas muy cansada.

- Más de lo que imaginas.- contesto la castaña.- ¿Qué paso Neji?

- Estábamos platicando de lo "bien" que nos iría en nuestros salones nuevos.- decía sarcástico y con un deje de fastidio.- De cómo por primera vez estaríamos en salones distintos.

- ¿Por primera vez?.- pregunto confusa la castaña.- Pero si ya estamos en salones distintos, tú con la zorra de Aori y yo con el imbécil de Kankuro…

-¿Con quienes?.- pregunto extrañado el ojiblanco

- ¡Con Aori y Kankuro!.- respondía alterada, como si se hubiese vuelto loca.- Las personas que estaba con nosotros… Aori tu ex - novia y Kankuro mi ex - novio. ¡Por Dios Neji! ¡Parece que estas en otro lado!

-La que está en otro lado eres tu.- dijo mirándola seriamente.- ¿De qué hablas Tenten? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- De... de…- paro, estaba consternada… _¿o ella se había vuelto loca o Neji se estaba haciendo el tonto?..._ más probable era lo primero.- Mi collar….- susurro de pronto.

Miro su cuello que se encontraba vacío, sin nada que lo adornase; se levanto rápidamente y subió a su habitación, abrió con fuerza la puerta de su closet y removió todas sus cosas, tiro todo lo que se encontraba a su paso… hasta que lo halló

- ¡Aquí esta!.- grito emocionada a la silueta que estaba en la puerta.

Neji preocupado por la actitud de su amiga, la había seguido hasta su habitación, quedándose a mirarla fijamente mientras ella revolvía sus cosas, se quedo observando aquel pequeño objeto que pendía de su mano y sonrió.

- ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?.- le pregunto sin emoción alguna.

- Lo vi en un sueño.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Me lo pones?

-…- Asintió levemente con su cabeza y se acerco a su amiga, aquel cuello tan delicado al fin podría estar adornado con un regalo que él le había obsequiado.

- Como lo extrañaba.- dijo mientras se contemplaba en el espejo.

- Tenten.- dijo Neji sentado en la cama, mientras la observaba.- ¿Qué te sucede? Te despiertas y empiezas a decir y hacer incoherencias…

- ¡Aah!.- dijo ella mientras se reía.- Nada, nada… solo que tuve un sueño muy bonito, eso es todo.

- Mph.- dijo monosilábico.

-Creo que lo acaba de suceder con mi papá me tiene agotada, me hace soñar y decir incoherencias.- dijo con un deje de tristeza.- Pero en mi sueño todo parecía tan real, es más , dejábamos de ser amigos en mi sueño.- dijo volteándose a verlo.- Perdíamos nuestra amistad de años por algo sin importancia…

- ¿Por eso fue bonito tu sueño?.- dijo extrañado el ojiblanco y levemente molesto.

- Si.- dijo con una sonrisa la castaña.- Porque ganábamos algo mucho mejor.

- Definitivamente estas cansada Tenten.- dijo mirándola confuso.- Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa

Se quedo observando el lugar donde desapareció su amigo, para emprender la marcha a su hogar. Sonrió al aire… quizás algún día, dejarían los miedos, los temores y la desidia a un lado, para algún día perder una amistad y lograr un sueño que tanto anhelaba.

Tenten estaba observándolo mientras él se disponía a salir, era cierto que deseaba besar a su amigo de toda la vida, pero quería que aquel momento fuese más especial que en su sueño, que cuando llegara fuera un beso inolvidable, que la enamorara aun más para que sea perfecto. Neji estaba en la puerta y se giro a verla.

- Antes de que te vayas.- dijo la castaña.- Quiero que me prometas algo.

- ¿Qué es?.- pregunto serio

- Que pase lo que pase, jamás te alejaras de mi lado.- decía mirando al piso.- Que si sucede algo en el transcurso del tiempo me lo dirás, ¡lo que sea! Aunque sepas que me puede lastimar o hacer daño… me lo dirás ¿Si Neji?

- Tenten….- murmuro confundido, desde que se despertó estaba actuando de una forma extraña.

-¡Prométemelo Neji!.- dijo ahora, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te lo prometo.- dijo correspondiendo el acto.- Aunque no tengo idea a que viene todo esto.

- Gracias.- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.- Ahora ya puedes irte.

- Nos vemos mañana Tenten.- dijo volteándose para emprender su camino.

Ella se dirigió a su puerta, dispuesta a ver a su amigo partir, estaba segura que no quería que su sueño se hiciera realidad, porque quería estar con el de una forma honesta. El se alejaba lentamente, mientras sentía una terrible impotencia de no haber hecho lo que tanto había planeado, a lo que fue en realidad pero, no podía hacer gran cosa… su amiga estaba demasiado cansada como para importunarla con sus vagos sentimientos. Tenten ha sido su única amiga, a la que tanto ha querido; pero estaba de acuerdo que para ganarse su corazón, tenía que conquistarla de una forma tan especial, de una forma tan única…

-¡Espera Neji!.- le grito Tenten a su amigo antes de que se alejara aun mas, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de este.

- ¿Qué sucede Ten…- no pudo continuar, los labios de la castaña habían atrapado los suyos con un beso inesperado, el suave rose de sus labios hacían que el momento fuera eterno bajo la luz de la luna, siendo la única testigo de aquel tan esperado suceso.

Sentían que cada suspiro les llevaba la vida, en aquel beso que se les hizo infinito. Ella se alejo y le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa peculiar, el estaba perdido en la inmensidad de sus ojos achocolatados.

- Hasta mañana Neji.- dijo ella mientras corría a su casa, dejando a su amigo algo confuso.

Definitivamente, para estar con Tenten Ama tenía que ganarse su corazón, tenía que conquistarla de una forma tan especial, de una forma tan única… tan como ella. Sonrió mientras veía como su amiga entraba a su hogar, su mente tenia miles de alternativas de actuar… ¿estaría bien si lo hacía?

Corrió hasta la entrada de su mejor amiga y toco desesperadamente. Ella regreso por el corredor corriendo y abrió lentamente la puerta.

- Tenten te amo.- dijo con voz pausada.

- ¿N-Neji?- dijo despacio anonadada

- Cuanto tiempo.- dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa.- Cuanto tiempo espere para decirte esto.

Y ahí estaban, como al inicio; dos personas, dos amigos, dos seres que perdían una amistad para recuperar el tiempo perdido, para ser algo más que amigos.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

**_Bueno mis queridas fanaticas, asi concluye mi historia.. antes de mi despedida cursi y emotiva les dire mis mostivos por tardar demasiado en continuar:_**

_- Como al principio solo era un one-shot, a petición te ustedes la continué y la estuve subiendo conforme la terminaba, pero se me olvidaba que la preparatoria era malvada y que tenia muchas tareas y/o exámenes... así que eso me atraso en lo que después se fue dando un mi pequeña vida y que siempre me quedaba mal el final :s . ¡Les pida una sincera disculpa!¡ PERDÓNENME! Ahora:_

**_¿Que les parecio el final? ¿Mandaran a torturarme por hacerlas esperar por algo tan feo? Quizas no es lo que todas esperaban, asi que diganme que les parecio :). Como ven fue mi primer fic "largo" y gracias a ustedes terminé lo que no pensaba ni siquiera continuar. _**

**_Muchas gracias por dedicar un poquito de su tiempo para leer cada capitulo de este fic, lo aprecio de todo corazón. A cada una que me dejo dio una alerta, agrego a favoritos o que dejo un review aconsejándome, opinando o simplemente haciéndome saber que leyeron el fic de esta principiante de escritora. Cada uno me daba ánimos y mucha alegría para terminarlo. En resumen: GRACIAS POR TODO_**

**_¡Prepárense! : No es mi ultimo fic... asi que no duden de seguir viendo mis locuras escritas por aqui. _**

**_¡Les mando un beso! Nos seguimos leyendo..._**

**__****_Vitto- H_**


End file.
